Past of Shadow
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: Shadow's past is still a blur but parts have returned. The one that has him disturbed is that Sonic is in it, as his little brother. Also, the Black Arms have a hand in their family tree and wants payback from the last time the Heroes stopped him...
1. Prolouge

The Past of Shadow By Ziggman2g 

Note: I'm just borrowing the characters; they are a copyright of SEGA. I only own the OC, for a list, check my page. The story is rated M due to language, intense violence, suggestive themes, and slight, Slight drug reference and use. Read if you are over 17 .

Prologue: The Path of the 3 

On the sands of the Babylon Ruins, 3 figures stood standing over the ruins after the decisive battle, an Indigo hedgehog, a dark green hawk, and an elderly man. On the ground were a black life form with 3 eyes, 2 blood red and a yellow above them, with blacken robes and a chain of orbs that was the source of his power. " We should seal this monster once and for all." Said the man who had a red gem in his hand. " My ancestors have foreseen this. But what can we use to seal the Black Arms once and for all, Gerald? It would curse my race if he is stored at the Temple." Said the Hawk as he looked at the alien. "I don't know, but my 3 sons won't be this freak show's slave. I know Shadow and Sonic are strong but they won't stop this beast unless there is a way…the Emeralds could prevent his fore coming in this world again." Said the Hedgehog as he grabbed the 3 from the alien's carcass. " I pray that this plague won't be released for a millennia….

**10 years later…**

The life form that was defeated had been resurrected but was not focused on revenge…. Till it had captured the oldest son of the hedgehog that had him imprisoned. " Now the arm of destruction will never be forgotten when you awaken, my young friend. The time will come when you will help me rule Mobius and the universe!" yelled the Alien as he flipped the switch. The Black hedgehog was awoken with a bloodish color in his eyes as he cried in agony as the Black mist around him had entered his body, the nerves in his body blazed in agony as his mind was demented from his body…


	2. Chapter 1: Damn REMATCH pt1

Chap1: 'DAMN!! REMATCH!!!' part 1 One week ago 

(Side note:"" POV stands for who's talking when the story progresses. So don't get too confused. Also Sega owns all of Sonic and the other characters. Mine have OC on the Roster.)

Writer: now what was I forgetting?? OH yea, The Cast and Ages.(More will be added in the story.)

Sonic: 23

Tails: 17

Knuckles: 24

Amy: 21

Rouge: 25

Shadow: 24

Blaze: 20

Cream: 16

Eggman: 68

Jet: 23

Wave: 22

Sally: 22

Silver: 21

Mathis (OC): 24

Storm: 30

Kate(OC): 25

Writer: NOW On to the Story

On the slopes of Red Canyon, 2 figures were air boarding to the finish line, both praying that they would get the right to slap each other with a heavy phone book( yes like Seann William Scott and Johnny Knoxville did in 'The Dukes of Hazard'). The Leader, Sonic, was about to win when he had a broken ramp to clear.

_Sonic's POV:_

'What trick should I do to embarrass Jet here??? O yea, my favorite, a rodeo windmill…. I haven't done that in a while…. I'll be laughing my ass off when I see Jet's face when I land it…..' I thought has I'd swooped to the ramp, but I haven't looked at my board's air tank. When I saw that I had less than 3 ounces left till I had to switch to my aux tank, I knew I was taking a suicide move, and this time the race was whoever ran out of air on BOTH tanks loses. I prayed that I would land my move. The ramp was close…. I could see Tails and Knux grinning like a couple of dogs that had a fat slab of London broil. I jumped and closed my eyes as I did a 360 spin back flip and windmill move. I opened my eyes and booya….I made my move. When I crossed the finish line, I looked behind me and saw Jet with a angry ass face….I wouldn't blame him, because if I lost all my air on that jump, I would be facedown in the dirt, waiting for Amy and Knux to get me out and Tails to patch me and my new board up.

_Jet's POV:_

'I can't believe that I lost to that hedgehog again for the 4th fucking time!!! I lost and now… I get the phone book!!!! Damn YOU, WAVE!!! YOU SABATOGED-ED ME!!!!' I thought as I landed next to Kate, my girlfriend as she got mad that I lost. I would be too if I had to race Sonic wit a low tank. Sonic walked towards me with the book and said," Well, I won the bet you son of a bitch." I groaned, " C'mon double or nothing….please??" I desperately asked as he grabbed it." Nope time for pay your debt little buddy… which side? Left or right?" he asked with it." Left…" BAM!!!! He decked me with it as I fell to the ground. " Did I cracked that beak???" he asked as he laughed." I don't remember the Emerald Hill phone book being that thick…." I stammered. "This is Forester town…" he replied. Then I check that his tank was empty and the tank said it expired on the last mile before the jump. Mine had 10 ounces left. Wave, my ex and mechanic saw it too and said, " Lookee here… you lost first, Sonic." I grabbed the book and smiled…

_Sonic's POV:_

"Oh man the bet was over…" I said but he laughed and said, "Where you want it???" I shook my head as I said, " Right." WHACK!!!! He uppercut me with the book as he smiled." Good on ya…" I said as I landed on my ass. He threw it at my head, then it fell on my nuts, hard. "Ohh in the ball sac." I groaned as Tails, my friend helped me as he laughed at what happened." Told ya that you needed air on the 5th lap. But NOOOO, you had to jump the fucking gun… man that's gotta hurt." He said. Amy came and helped me by grabbing my board. When I made it to my car, Jet yelled something to me. "….match!!" he yelled as I turned. " What? A rematch?" I asked as I knew I couldn't resist the call of a rematch. " When you fell like it, I'll take you on a second match. Just let me know, k?" Jet said as he handed Tails my cell phone. " Sure. But first, I'm gonna go home and sleep till I have a Chili dog supreme." I answered as they left. Amy then smiled as she hauled me in the car. I smiled and never believed that I would be with this pink hedgehog, yet on my 19th birthday, I kissed her, showing that I wasn't embarrassed to admit that I had strong feelings for her. I knew that she wanted to be with me since we were younger. Just looking at her gave me…. well, lets say my mind is in the gutters with me thinking about Amy now…but still, a guy could get used to a girl and think about getting more serious with her than he planned. But beside this, an image entered my mind. One I never thought would be true. I kept seeing a black hedgehog in my past. He looked like Shadow but more….friendlier. But he was younger than me….Yet I saw myself playing with this hedgehog. He had the same eyes but…. No red in his quills or his eyes were brownish. These thoughts littered my head until I heard Amy scream at me, "SONIC, LOOK OUT!!!!" I turned and saw a motorcycle and rider in the same lane with me, heading straight for us.

_Normal POV:_

As Sonic saw the biker head for him, he swerved to the left and stopped to the left of him. The rider dismounted and had started to yell at them. " DUDE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!! YOU COULDA KILLED SOMEONE, DRIVING LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!!!" " Sorry about that I was…wait a minute…. Shad? (Shadow's nickname is Shad)." Huh? Oh shit. Sorry about that, Sonic. I was out in space while I was driving." Shadow said when he saw that he almost hit them. " What where you thinking about, Shad?" asked Amy as she got out. " Nothing much… just about…Maria and some other things…" said Shadow quickly. "Oh…well we'll see ya later man." Said Sonic as fast as he could. Sonic and Amy got in their car and drove off. Shadow, however, remained behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Silver Peeks, Shadow Speaks

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Ok, apologies first. Number one. SOO SORRY for not updating this story. Its been killing me but I've found the pages I written for this story and now here's the next chapter. _

_Also if I do mention any of the original characters, it will be on the same rules as I implied on my lemons and others. That should answer some of your questions of them._

_Disclaimer: I own only Raul the Puma. Rose the Ocelot, Capt the Puma, and Maximus the Bear belong to my friends and my brother. . Any how here goes the next chap._

_Enjoy._

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 2 Silver peeks, Shadow Speaks**

After his run in with his rival, Shadow decided to head home but was still thinking about his dream that has been haunting him. He didn't know to either to be disgusted or to embrace this dream as a part of his past. Even though he served Black Doom to find his past, he still had visions of his past that weren't part of what both Robotnik and Doom had told him.

This chain of thought caused him to act a little more colder than he would to both Sonic and to Rouge. Despite this he was happy that he had the bat in his life. He thought of her as both a lover and a sister. But lately they were getting rocky in their relationship. He didn't want to admit it but they were better off as friends than lovers.

"SHADOW! HELLO ARE YOU THERE!?" yelled Rouge as she waved her hand at his face.

"Ahhh! Geez sorry Rouge.. Just thinking…" he said coldly to her as he walked his bike up the driveway.

"Well that's a third time this week, wanna go for a new record?!" she scolded the black hedgehog.

He wanted to yell at her but he didn't want to break her heart any more than he just did. But he couldn't tell her why he spaced out again. He was stuck in a new dilemma, one just as bad as the other.

'_Either I tell her or I don't…theres no way around it'…_ he thought as she continued to stand there with the angry expression.

"Well??" she asked again.

"Look Rouge…I'm so sorry but uhhh… I gotta go somewhere. I promise I'll be back in a few." he said as he got up and walked to his bike. Before he could mount it, Rouge grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"No…I don't think so. You're gonna tell me whats been eating you the past few days or I wont be here when you get back!" she threatened the ebony hedgehog.

"The fuck's your problem? I said I gotta go see someone. What, I gotta ask your permission to go see a friend!?" he shouted in response.

"No but you cant just ignore me like I don't exist! What's eating you, Shadow? You were never like this since we started dating. What is it?" she begged again.

"I got a lot on my mind right now Rouge… just let me go right now and I'll be back soon." he said as he got on the bike and kick-started it. Rouge however started to cry.

"Now what?" he asked annoyed. She then smacked him across the cheek and ran in the door and locked it. Instead of going after her, he just mounted the bike and kicked it alive.

"Women…can't live with them, cant kill 'em" said the black hedgehog as he rode off.

_**Silver's Residence**_

Approaching his friends house, Shadow knocked to get the psychic's attention. He didn't get an answer after the first 3 knocks. He then knocked a little harder, but no response. He then went back to his bike and started to charge the door but was stopped by a blue aura.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME, I'M COMING YA IMPATIENT FUCKER!" yelled the voice inside the house. The door opened to reveal the silver hedgehog, both tired and angry.

"Oh its you Shadow. Hows it goin?" asked Silver as he released his captive. That earned him a punch to the eye.

"THAT'S how I'm feeling…My girlfriend and I broke up, I almost got in to a car crash with Faker, and now you imprisoned me in a trap!? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!" yelled Shadow in rage.

"…oh shit, my bad…I'm sorry…wanna hit me again?" Silver asked as he looked sorry.

"Nah…I'm good now. So anyway are you busy?" asked the ebony hedgehog as he smirked.

"Nope. Why you need something??"

"Kinda…can you dive into my mind please?? I kinda need your help with something." asked Shadow as he sported a sad look.

"Ok…c'mon in and I'll get ya a beer."

_**15 mins later**_

"Ok lay down on the couch… and clear your mind." said Silver as he placed his hands on Shadow's temple and started to glow.

"Relax…and Houston, we're ready for lift-off." he said as he closed his eyes.

_5 years ago_

"_Shadow…the promised day is upon us! Now the time to begin the ritual has started…bring me the 7 Chaos Emeralds as it was promised…" said the vision of Black Doom as more Black Arms aliens landed into Westopolis. _

_Arriving shortly he saw the bodies of fallen GUN soldiers and Aliens, but in one of the men had a Chaos Emerald. Grabbing it he went on to the next part, rifle in hand and emerald in other to fight the aliens._

"Nah…go a little deeper… I've know that part already…" whispered Shadow as he kept his eyes closed.

_7 years ago_

_He was now standing over a blue hedgehog, both tired and bruised from the brief fistfight they had. The victor was now smirking over proving that he was dominated in their fight._

"_Well… I say you should consider yourself lucky, Sonic…if I had used my FULL power earlier on you, you'd be dead… a normal creature like yourself doesn't stand much a chance against me…" _

_Sonic then chuckled lightly and smirked back, Shadow then saw something in this foe's eye that both angered and excited him. It was a look of a challenge._

"_Don't underestimate us 'normal' types…" he replied as he got up and prepared himself for round 2 of their fight._

"You two fought before??" asked Silver as he stopped for a second.

"That's when I first started working for Egg-for-Brains…its when he found out that I too had Chaos Control. But that's for another time…can you try to go deeper than that??" asked Shadow as he closed his eyes again.

"Ok…this one is gonna hurt like hell. Try to relax as much as you can…" said the psychic as he dove back in.

_11 years ago (A/N: this part will throw you guys off but I know it was technically 50 years ago. But in this universe its gonna be a little different. I'll explain later in future chapters.)_

"_GET THEM!" yelled a GUN agent as he chased after a young girl and Shadow. The duo ran as fast they could to the next corridor. They made it in and locked it shut._

"_Now what…they're gonna get in very soon." said Shadow as he looked for anything he could use._

"_Shadow, quick get in!" said the girl as she activated the near by escape capsule. He went in but noticed that the girl wasn't going to fit with him and it would take another person to set the second pod for departure. _

"_Maria what about you?" asked the ebony hedgehog. Her answer was muted from the opening of the door behind her. She hastily locked Shadow in the pod and locked it from the outside. _

_What scared him next was not this act but what the GUN agent did following her act. He raised his gun and took aim. There was a flash of light from the barrel and a eruption of red that hit both the capsule and the place where Maria's heart was. The agent had shot the girl through the heart._

"_MARIA!!!!" Cried Shadow as he pounded on the glass, hoping to break it to save her. But all acts in doing so were in futility. He then started to cry as his best friend slowly got up and placed her hand on the console near his pod. _

"_Please…Shadow…promise me….promise me that you'll give them a chance…to be…happy…" she said as she pressed the button. After that she closed her eyes, and stopped drawling breath. _

"_MARRIIIAAA!!' screamed Shadow as he was jettison from the ARK. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell into a deep hibernated sleep, swearing revenge for what as been inflicted on him._

"Guess that's why you're so angry at times her name is mentioned. I kinda don't want to do this anymore, Shadow… but do you want me to?" asked Silver in a sad tone.

"…deeper." was his only answer. Silver then placed his hands over the black hedgehog's head again and began to dive deeper into his memory.

_17 years ago…_

_Two hedgehogs were running on the banks of a hill, both were easily entertained. One had blue fur and quills that ran downward. The other had black fur with quills that had streaks of red in them and had tips that ran upward. They were laughing away from their game of tag._

"_Hey, Shad? When do you go to that new family tomorrow? I'm gonna miss ya big brother?" asked the youngest._

"_Dunno… but I hope they're nice people. I really don't want to leave you here alone. Especially after Manic and Sonia was adopted before me and you were. If anyone needed to be adopted, I hoped it would be you…" said Shad as he got up and sat on the plain again. _

"_Well… it could be worse…" he said_

That was as far as Shadow allowed before the pain overwhelmed him and caused him to break out of the vision. He opened his eyes and felt his entire body ache. Silver himself was blasted backwards off his feet and landed on the ground from the force.

"You ok?" asked Shadow as he helped Silver to his feet.

"Dunno… 'm ok for now. How about you?" he asked.

"Same here…my head hurts. What did you see??" Shadow asked again.

"Not much…if I try to dive again, I'll hurt both my mental state and possibly kill you. I think we should stop for now." said the silver hedgehog as he dusted himself off.

"Well at least I made SOME progress. I think I've bothered ya long enough. I best get going." said the anti-Hero as he went to grab his jacket.

"Hey ahh… dude if you want, use my guest room. I doubt you're gonna be welcomed back at Rouge's place." offered Silver as he fixed his couch.

"I'm gonna try my luck. I doubt she's still mad at…"'RING, RING!' started Shadow before his cell phone went off. He answered it but was awarded with a yell and a very pissed off bat.

"YOU JERK! WE'RE THROUGH!! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN PAST!! DON''T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK TO APOLOGIZE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR HEAR YOU TILL I SAY SO!" screamed Rouge as she slammed the phone on the receiver.

Shadow then looked back at Silver and gave a sad look.

"Aah…can you show me where your guest room is? I kinda have more problems than I thought…"

Silver then just laughed and soon enough, the room was filled with the laughter of the two hedgehogs.

_**Wow…. And I thought Amy was scary when she gets ticked. Well I guess the moral here is that we don't want to piss off a famous jewel thief. Any way, read and Review. Chapter 3 coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Knothole pt1

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_As promised, here's the long overdue Chap 3 of my prolonged story. Hope you like it. _

_As usual I don't own Sonic or his buddies. Sega owns them. Raul the Puma belongs to me and Rose the Ocelot and the others belong to my friends. _

_Now shut the hell up and read already! (Jp lol :P)_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 3 Back to Knothole pt 1**

_**Tails Lab, Next Day**_

The next day, Sonic was on the couch in his best friend's lab trying to recuperate from the race he and Jet had just had. Amy was in the bathroom, and as for Tails, he was too busy working on his plane trying to repair it from the last battle that the blue speedster and his arch-rival , Eggman had two months back.

"Hey Tails, how long has it been since you and I met lil' buddy?" asked Sonic as he got up to stretch from his spot.

"Dunno, maybe like ahhh….10-11 years?" answer the young kitsune as he came out of his garage with oil stains and grease over his muzzle. Sonic smiled at this but didn't point out the obvious to him.

"Its been a while huh? How do you think the others are holding up??" asked the hedgehog as he walked back to an old photograph of his friends. Inside it was other creatures that weren't part of the Sonic Team. It was an old picture of his earlier friends he was with, along with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. He was more younger but still cocky then.

Tails too walked back to look at the photograph when his adoptive brother began to reminisce about the old group he and Sonic were part of. He smiled as he looked at it.

In the photo was a more boyish version of Tails, next to a purple walrus with a yellow cap on his head. Next to the walrus was a female rabbit more older than Cream but had robotic legs and a single robotic arm. Beside here was a brownish coyote dressed in a regional suit that show that he was a high officer. Next to him was a more younger version of Sonic, in the picture lifting up the coyote's toupee slightly enough to be notice by the camera but not to the wearer. Next to Sonic was a clinging Amy wearing a lime green shirt and yellow skirt, her quills different than the ones she bears today. Beside her was an more irritated Knuckles, either due to the picture or to the pink hedgehog antics was unclear. And down front of the others was a brown squirrel with reddish brown hair that came to a pony tail and sported a blue vest and boots, as well as a blue pair of jeans( Sorry but no nudity…for now).

"Wonder how they're doing?" asked Sonic as he placed the picture down on the stand.

"Well…lets go visit them then!" said Amy as she approached the two with a smile. Sonic and Tails looked at her then back at each other. The fox then started to smile as the hedgehog nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll prep the X-Tornado."

"Cool and uh…Tails m'boy? You best wash up first." said Sonic. This led to a giggle from Amy as Tails ran a finger down his cheek.

Looking redder than Knuckles, he went to the washroom first and then went to prep his plane.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Tails was in cockpit when they were in the air, Sonic on the wing and Amy on the other. Ever since she got older, she overcame her acrophobia and started to ride out of the plane like her crush did. For some reason she started to show her more rowdy side at times than usual. It both intrigued and puzzled both Sonic and Rouge who took interest in her.

As for Sonic, he's been thinking about the last time he had a run in with Shadow that night. He too began to have dreams that started to both scare and puzzle him. And like Shadow's dream, it showed the two acting as brothers would. It confused him that he would forget what he's doing and cause him to blank out from his friends.

"Ummm Sonic? Yoo-hoo you there??" asked Amy as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. He then snapped out and smiled at Amy that had her look from confused to happy faster than he can run.

"Sorry…just thinking of something…" he started as he was interrupted from a familiar laughter that cause him to divert his attention.

"About surrendering to the greatest mind in the world?!" asked the voice.

"Well well, if it aint my old fat friend…" said the Blue hedgehog as he got up.

Both hedgehogs turned and saw a man in a fighter plane that resembled a Su-37 Terminator but was a V/STOL fighter (Vertical Short Take Off and Landing) and had red and black coloring with a insignia of the mans face. The pilot was none other than Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and with the look in his eye, he had the intention of causing more trouble for the heroes.

"Heh… still the smart aleck hedgehog as ever, eh Sonic? Well we can ALWAYS go to plan B…" said Eggman as he pressed a button that reveled his two loyal robots, Bocoe and Decoe, who were on mounted machine guns and had the X-Tornado in their sights.

"Which is that I kick you're butt up and down the entire sky and break that oversized tin can along with you're two loyal dimwits. I say plan B sounds better…" he said as he smiled with his cocky grin.

"I doubt you can try against this type of plane Sonic. Its more better than the planes you've fought before. Another thing is that this particular plane is that it has a little more than just guns and missiles at its disposal." smirked the scientist evilly as he pressed another button, revealing another type of cannon. This one was different than the others, it had a pair of N2O canisters next to it and a tank of propane next to it.

Tails looked and saw this too, '_Shit…that's a nitrogen cannon. And if that's what I think it is…it has a flamethrower on it too. That may make things a little harder for Sonic. But I wont back down from a sky battle like this' _thought the young fox as he looked at Sonic and saw him nod at kitsune.

Not backing down from this battle, he smiled and looked at the two passengers he had. They too wanted to see where this next battle would go. Nodding, he then pressed a button on his HUD and the planes armaments were now out.

Sonic chuckled as he saw his little brother activate the plane for defense mode. He knew that it would get hairy if he wasn't careful, but it both thrilled him and scared him. Mostly scared him for Amy's well being.

He then turned to tell her to get in the cockpit with Tails but she had the look of determination on her face. Knowing of what the hedgehog next to her would say, she turned and had the look that said 'Don't Bother. I'm fighting with you!' Seeing this look, he smiled at her and tapped the wing three times with his foot.

Tails then pressed another button and a compartment by Sonic's feet tossed two rings that were caught by him. As he grabbed them, two more items flew out and towards Sonic. He then grabbed them and combined them together by the bonds on the end of each of them. Then two blades flared out of the other ends of the adjoined handles.

Both Sonic and Eggman were locked in a start-down contest, both waiting on the other to make the first move. Sonic then smirked and said.

"Ok then…lets see where this goes to, Eggman." as he said that, Tails made a move to charge toward Eggman's plane and started his attack.

_**There is NOTHING more better than a mid air battle. Well except for one that occurs in WW2 but that besides the case. Any way looks like Eggman's up for another skirmish. Lets see how it goes.**_


	5. Chapter 4: MidAir Skirmish

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Ok now back to the mid air-ass kicking. You know the drill, Sonic and his friends don't belong to me. Only Raul the Puma does. As for Rose the Ocelot, Max the Bear, and Frank the Fox, they belong to my friends._

_Read and Review peeps._

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 4 Skirmish in the Sky **

Tails made the first move by charging towards Eggman's plane as if to pose a full out assault against the genius. The scientist's retaliation was a quick and large barrage of gunfire from both the main cannons and from Bocoe and Decoe's guns. Sharply turning to avoid the hail of bullets, Tails gotten close to Eggman's aircraft, close enough for Sonic and Amy to do a Homing Attack on the two robot flunkies and their guns.

However, without his loyal servants backing him, Eggman continued the attack on the X-Tornado and had decided to use his new weapon on them. The plane had started to turn when Eggman had fired his Flame-Cyro Thrower at them (I don't have a good name for it but I'm calling it that for the time being.) Dodging the deadly attack, Tails started a quick barrage at the genius' plane. This had not much effect on the plane as Eggman change his craft's nozzles from hover to flight.

This resulted a chase between the two aircraft, with Tails giving pursuit of Eggman and Eggman outmaneuvering the fox's attack. Enraged of this, Eggman dived down sharply enough to throw the X-Tornado off track and came back up, this time at Tails' six. Taking advantage of Tails' folly, he fired a missile at the heroes.

"Oh Shit shit shit!!!" said Tails as he saw it on radar. He knew that he can't turn in time to fire at it. However Sonic had an idea.

"Hey Ames…Fast-Ball Special?" asked the blue hedgehog as he went to ball form and started to spin rapidly. She smirked at this and nodded, giving Sonic the signal to charge towards her. When he got close for her to hit, Amy knocked Sonic towards the inbound missile.

"ITS UP!" started the pink hedgehog as if she was commentating a baseball game. Sonic hurled faster than usual to his target. Hitting dead on and with enough momentum, he bounced back to the other wing of the plane and smirk.

"and its good…." he said as he landed on his feet. Eggman was beyond pissed at this moment. He lost al rational thought and charged after them again. Tails was maneuvering as hard and fast as he can to avoid the fat scientist's attack but to no avail as his tail-end of the fuselage was hit by gunfire.

" NOT GOOD! The tail's wounded!" shouted Tails as he tried to pull out of the attack.

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!" yelled Sonic as he held Amy down to dodge the hailstorm of bullets. Seeing smoke emit from the enemy plane, Eggman decided to fire at them but was interrupted by a flash of pink. He turned and saw a flight of black winged creatures heading for him. Looking back at the X-Tornado, he saw that they were under attack as well by the new arrivals. This was his undoing, as the ones inbound to him had began their attack.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Begin defensive positions! We have to withdrawal at once!" Shouted Eggman as he started to fire at the aliens that attacked.

It held them at bay but not for long. They then attacked again and started to damage the body of Eggman's plane. He then used the Flame-Cyro Thrower again but they just got angrier at the scientist. They manage to rip the wings of as the craft as it started to plummet down to the ground, Eggman deployed a countermeasure weapon that targeted not the aliens, but the X-Tornado.

As for Tails, Sonic and Amy, they continued to attack the aliens that had appeared. Sonic was both deflecting and slashing at them with the twin blades he had while Amy continued to reflect shots back at them with her Piko-Piko Hammer. However they were both exhausted and was oblivious to the attack Eggman's plane had shot.

As he struck one of the attackers down, Sonic turned and saw the incoming attack. Knowing that he doesn't' have much choice, he jumped down and spin dashed towards the blast that was going to hit the plane.

"SONIC! NO!!!" scream Amy as she smacked an inbound alien with her hammer and could only watch as her crush charged towards the blast. Taking it head on and extinguishing it, Sonic uncurled and was unconscious.

"DAMN IT! Amy, I'm starting to lose control of the Tornado, she can't stay up for much longer!" Shouted Tails as he punched the dash board( yeah, sure. Go ahead and break it some more ya moron!) in frustration.

"Tails, what the hell's that supposed to mean!?" cried Amy as she deflected another shot of energy the aliens shot at the plane.

" I gotta turn back! If we don't, this craft is as good as trash! Get back in the cockpit!" said Tails as he started to turn sharply.

"Whoa….wait! What about Sonic!?" she asked the kitsune with a 'Are you crazy' expression on her face.

"I know it's a shitty thing to do but we can't help him unless we turn back now!" he said as he started to fly back to the Mystic Ruins. Amy nodded but still cried. She knew that if they lost the plane, they might as well say that Sonic is as good as gone.

'Sonic…please be safe…don't leave me…' she said in her head as she looked back at the place were Sonic fell at.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sonic was in freefall when he was about to be attack by the remaining aliens when he woke up. He felt groggy but knew that if he pasted out again, he'd be worm food for these aliens.

Looking at them, he saw that they were vaguely familiar. As he began his attack, he saw that they had the same colors as Shadow's quills. Then it hit him harder than a truck hitting a retard running across the street( You know I'm just using an expression.). It was the colors of a Black Arms alien.

"How the hell…think later, fight now!" said Sonic to himself as he struck one on the head and jumped of it towards it brother. However this one had fired a volley of energy blasts at the blue hedgehog as he got closer. Deflecting them with the swords he had earlier, he started to loose altitude.

Taking advantage of this, one of the aliens struck him from behind, knocking him out again. Going in for the kill, one charged down to strike him again. As it charged down to kill him, it was oblivious to its surroundings, oblivious of its brothers falling down dead, and above all else, oblivious to the surge of energy that hit its face and ended its pursuit.

A figure had emerged and grabbed the blue hedgehog before he hit the ground. Picking him up with ease, he hoisted him on his shoulder and carried him towards the forest.

_**Two hours later**_

"Is he still alive? He took a mean beating from that dogfight and those creeps." said a gruff voice as Sonic started to regain his sense of hearing.

" He looks like he's been tossed through a meat grinder….how did that happen?" asked a feminine voice as the girl brushed Sonic's forehead with a cloth laced with both alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. The pain didn't come but still lightly stung the hedgehog.

"He hit at couple of branches on the way down. Nothing major, but he should stay out for a while. By the way, I saw a couple of those 'Black-Arms' up there. They started to fall back, thought you guys should know." The gruff voice said.

"And Egg-Head?" asked a more calm voice.

"Yea…he was there too. Me and Fox manage to stay outta sight till blue boy's friends had to go. They may come back for him, Puma." said the Gruff Voice.

"Eggman I understand by why the Black Arms…I thought their after Sonic's brother? Why leave Shadow alone for now??" said Puma as he paced.

"Maybe they want to use him as ransom…it's the most logical thing I can come up with, Puma. It could get Shadow's attention faster." said Fox as Sonic started to stir.

"Rosie…he's waking up…" pointed the gruff voice. That's all Sonic heard as he felt dizzier and finally fell asleep.

_**Another Two hours later**_

'_Sonic, watch this!' said the Black hedgehog in his dreams as he started to curl to a ball and started to spin rapidly. _

"_Wow! Hey Shad! Teach me how to do that!" said a younger Sonic as he ran after his brother who took of light a rocket to the tree line. Sonic caught up to him but saw that he was on the ground._

"_Shad?? SHADOW~!?" said Sonic as he shook his brother awake. Shadow chuckled and grabbed his brother in a head lock and shouted._

"_Noogie attack!!!!" as he started to knuckled his brother on his head._

"_AAH. Hhahaha! Ok…hah..OK UNCLE UNCLE!!!" shouted Sonic as he laughed under the attack._

"…_Alright. You ok Sonic?" asked Shadow as he got up and hugged his brother._

"_I'm mkay! Just happy that you're not hurt…."_

Sonic woke in cold sweat as he shot up from his dreams. He then placed his head in his hands and groaned in both pain and frustration. As he did so, he took notice of the bandages that were wrapped around his head and got up from his bed. He was in a make shift hut, made from both bamboo and palm leaves. The interior had the look of a jungle but inside there were its both modern and primitive design. He got up and saw that there were pictures in the hut of animals he never seen before. He then saw a glass of water and 2 painkillers. Beside them was a note. Grabbing it, he read.

_Take these two and walk outside. You'll feel better. BTW your swords are on the wall adjacent to ya._

Taking the painkillers and pulling his shoes on, Sonic got up and holster the two swords he had with him. Heading out of the hut, his eyes grew big as bowls. What he saw both thrilled and scared him.

He was in a vast green forest that was abundant with huts, water and ivy. As he looked around he saw that it was both somewhat primitive as well but they had some modern design. The most that was forest like is that some of the area was growing both large plants that bared fruit and veggies and some were used to power areas that ran off hydro-electric generators. As he looked, there were some Mobians that wondered around looking both happy and content with the area.

"Ahhh…good. You're awake!" said a voice that rang in Sonics head. He turned and saw a silver-gray kitsune on the roof of the hut he was in. He leaped down and landed beside Sonic.

The Kitsune had a mullet style hair that reached to the nape of his neck, with bluish-green eyes. He wore a black ninja armor with red covering around the joints and a grayish-under suit. He had a long red scarf around his neckline and a row of shurikins on his armbands. On his back was a teal handled Ninjatō that was strapped on his chest plate. His tail was the same color as his fur but at the end it was a white color.

"Are you ok?" asked the ninja as he offered his hand to Sonic.

"Oh…Yea sorry…still a little fuzzy but I'm good. Thanks for helping me." said Sonic as he shook the fox's hand.

"No problem. By the way, my name's Franklin. Franklin the Kitsune, but my friends call me 'Grey' or 'Fox', I also answer to the combo of the names…" said Frank as he smiled kindly at Sonic.

"Nice name…I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic as he gave Fox his trademark smile and thumbs up.

"Glad to see ya up!" the gruff voice from earlier. Sonic turned and saw something that would both excite and scare him.

The speaker was a mid-brown bear with the muscle size of a human body builder. He had massive scars on his face, his arms, and some that carried on to his chest. He had a sleeveless black tee with a pair of blue Wagner jeans that had some cuts on them. He had dark brown eyes with a light dark brown hair that had a few bangs that stuck out. On his back was a massive pike that had a forked bladed tip with one on the bottom but smaller.

"Whoa…thanks for helping me… pardon my French but ahh… DAMN you're big!" said Sonic with a smile.

The bear laughed and stuck out his hand. Sonic took it and thought that he was gonna loose it when the bear shook it.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt ya. The name's Max. Max the Bear." he said as he released Sonic's hand.

"Nice…are you the same…"

"Yeah…the same 'Maximus the Bear' you seen in wrestling. I used to be the champ but I left the biz for adventure and to pass on what I learned in my life of fighting and from the Chaotix." said Max as he smiled warmly.

"Whoa…its nice to meet ya! I'm Sonic. One of the Fastest things alive." said the blue hedgehog as he smiled.

"Oh…good. I thought you'd be awake by now." Said another voice , this time it was a girl's voice. Sonic and the other two turn and who was talking.

The girl was a light brown ocelot that was the same height of Amy Rose but a tad bit taller. Her hair was done like a short bob cut that was a reddish brown color in it, and like Amy, she wore a head accessory, but instead of a hair band, it was a red headband. She had golden brown eyes that shined like honey and had a smile that Sonic thought he seen on Amy before.

Her outfit was a Mandarin style sleeveless gi that was ablaze with gold, red, and black and ended just after it pasted her bellybutton. Her legs were a feminine look but had some muscle to them. Her arms too had that look but had less muscle to them but all in all she had the look and figure of a tomboy. Her legs were covered by a pair of tight pants that were of similar color of her top. As for her shoes, she had a pair of blue high-tops. On her waist were two large pinwheels that had blades that covered 2/3 of the handles and had red grips.

"Hi…thanks for patching me up…" said Sonic as he offered his hand for her to shake.

"No problem. I see you've met Max and Frankie. Its very great to see ya again, Sonic." said the Ocelot as she smiled at him.

"Uhhh…You know me??" asked Sonic confused.

"He probably forgotten about us, Rose!" said another voice. This one was familiar to Sonic from not earlier but from a long time ago. He turned and saw a figure on the roof of the hut.

The figure leaped down and landed on the side of Rose as he got up to face Sonic.

'_This guy…where have I seen him before??'_ Thought Sonic as he looked at the new guy.

This one was a Light blond Puma with brownie-blond hair that was done into a ponytail that reached between his shoulder blades. The front of his hair had covered part of his eyes like a curtain, which were an blue-green like color. His face was adorn with scars on both sides, on the left was one that was the shape of an 'X' on his cheek. The other ran up from his eyebrow to his cheek.

He wore a black trench coat that covered a red tank top and a dark blue pair of levis. His boots were black with both a red and blue streak that ran on the sides of the pair. He also sported a headband but it was blue-green colored. He had two swords, one on his back and one on his hip. On the other side of his back he had a viridian colored spear with a red feather on the base of the tip of the head of the spear.

"…Have I seen you before?" asked Sonic afraid and confused of the puma.

" Yup…long ago. I known you and your brothers and sister since I was a cub. We were friends back then. You, me , Sonia, Manic, and Shad…Rose and Frank were with us as well." Said the Puma as he smiled.

"Ok….this is getting freaky…how do you know my brother and sister, Shadow, and me from that long when I can't remember when I've met you? Who…are you?" asked Sonic as he took a step back.

"The name is Raul….Raul the Puma. And I'm one of the fastest things alive as well. If any thing, I can keep up with you, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Raul as he gave him a cocky smirk.

All Sonic could do was to smile at the part that Raul claimed that he could match the blue hedgehog.

_**Ok this chapter has Officially introduced Raul the Puma and my friends' OCs into the world. So please review, its not that hard. Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Round 2 in the Jungle

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Alrighty, now we might get some answers for some of our stumped readers on how this Puma knows our favorite hedgehog. Also if you want to know more of my OC, look at 'A Puma's Legacy' for more details. It will explain more when I get the next chapter up and running. Now back to the story._

_As usual I only own Raul the Puma. Sonic and his friends are owned by Sega. Rosemary is owned by my girlfriend , Max the Bear and Frank the fox belong to my two friends._

_Read and Review peeps._

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 4 Round 2 in the Jungle**

Sonic smirked when Raul explained that he was one of the fastest things in Mobius.

"Oh really?? How about a little race to prove so?" said the hedgehog as he warmed up.

"Heh… you sure?" said Raul as he threw his swords and jacket aside, leaving him only his spear.

Sonic then got ready as if he was waiting on the mark to run. Raul too got in position but the race was withheld as two other Mobians came over.

" Lt. Puma! We're under attack! Several other intruders have been spotted in the forest!" said one of them.

"What do they look like?" he asked as he grabbed his spear, fearing that they would attack.

"A yellow fox, a red echidna, a white bat, a tan rabbit , a purple cat, and 3 hedgehogs, one black and red, one pink, and the other silver!" said the scout.

Raul looked at Sonic and saw his face changed from alarm to normal.

"Friends of yours?" asked Raul as he looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah…" said Sonic as Raul nodded. Raul turned back and looked at the scouts.

"Report this to Her Highness, and then return to your posts. Me , Lt. Ocelot and Bear will take care of this." said Raul as he dismissed the two scouts.

"Max, Rose! C'mon! We got company!" yelled Raul as the Ocelot and Bear ran over them, both brandishing their weapons. Raul then looked at Sonic and smiled,

"Wanna tag along? The Freedom Fighters could use ya." he said as the two other members came behind them.

"Heh…sure, sounds like you may want some help." said Sonic as he grabbed his swords he had earlier.

"Then lets make it hot!" said Raul as he started to run.

This surprised the fastest thing alive as he saw that Raul wasn't lying. He COULD match Sonic in speed, but smirking he then ran after the Puma. He easily caught up with him and smirked as he saw Raul laugh at him. The puma then turned around and ran backwards. The latter laughed and did the same as the puma.

"Show Off!" yelled Raul as he turned forward and ran normal.

"Copycat!" shouted Sonic as he too ran normally.

They continued to streak down the aquatic ridden area as Rose and Max both ran as fast hell to keep up with the two speedsters.

_**X-Tornado Camp**_

Meanwhile Tails had started to repair the plane. Even though he was able to return to the Mystic Ruins, he felt bad for leaving Sonic in the jungle. That and sore from where Amy had smacked him with her hammer for trying to deny a search party for Sonic. After a few moments of calling his fellow members, they returned to the area where Sonic was last reported at.

"No luck here!" yelled Knuckles as he came back with an irritate Rouge.

"We swept up and down the entire area west of here! No dice fox-boy!" replied the Bat as she landed next to Knuckles.

"Shit…Tails to Chaotix, anything in your end?!" asked Tails as he chirped the detectives on their radio.

"No…nothing here Tails! Espio and Charmy came up dry as well!" said Vector on the radio.

"Omega, anything on your?" asked Rouge to her com device.

"Negative. Shadow and I have found no traces of Sonic in the northern section." replied the robot as Shadow returned with both a shake of his head and a grim face.

"Silver? Anything on your end?" asked Amy as she started to worry.

"Blaze here! I got nothing, and neither does Silver!!" screamed the female pyromancer as her friend returned with nothing either.

"Dammit! Cream! Anything!?" asked Tails on the channel.

Cream and Cheese voice came up with nothing on their end as well.

"All clear here, Tails. No sign of Mr. Sonic here! Wait…Cheese says he saw something!" said the young rabbit as she saw her chao fly slightly towards an area of foliage. She followed the chao.

She then collided with Rose as she walked through. Both were on the ground but Rose got up and saw the teenage rabbit on the ground. Offering her hand too the rabbit, she helped her up.

"I'm sorry…are you ok, miss?" asked Rose as she pulled Cream up.

"I'm ok…I'm sorry, my chao here and I were looking for someone." said the young hare as she smiled politely at the ocelot.

"Well who are you looking for? I can help ya!" asked Rose as she smiled at the little girl.

Just then the bushes behind Cream began to move. Grabbing her Chakarams, Rose ushered Cream behind her. Cream got behind her and held Cheese tight to her for safety. The bushes pulled apart and closed but Rose wasn't fooled. She knew someone was there, and they may intend harm to either the little girl or her.

"Come out right now, and I promise I won't whip your sorry be-hind that hard!" she said angrily as the silence continued to greet her.

"Let the girl go first, then we'll play…" said a voice as it threw a shuriken was hurled toward her. She simply deflected it with a lazy wave of her pinwheels and smirked.

"It'll take a lot more than a simple throwing knife to take me down!" she taunted.

"Then how about this!" said the voice as a purple chameleon appeared beside her and kicked her from the side. This threw Rose off guard for a second, but she easily recovered from the attack. The chameleon then smirked at this and threw three more kunai at her and ran at her with two in hand.

Deflecting them, Rose then threw one of her chakarams at the attacker , causing the person to back flip over it and land on his feet. The weapon then sailed back to its owner as the two fighters stared each other down.

"Pretty fancy moves there, lizard boy…what's your name? I want to remember it when I kick your ass." she smirked at the ninja who got up.

"A ninja never reveals his name to his foe. Only after he dies he does so…" said the chameleon.

"Espio…DUCK!" yelled a voice as a bee was hurled toward the ocelot, stinger extended. Rose then ducked and dodged the incoming bug's attack. She then turned to see it bounce off the tree behind her and tried to sting her again.

He landed on his feet when she dodge the attack again. The bee then got up and smirked at the ocelot.

"I did that on purpose, I didn't have to miss you know," said the bee as he stood by Espio.

"I believe you. Now mind telling me why you're trying to kill me and that rabbit?" said Rose as she raised her chakarams again, in a defensive stance.

"We just heard her radio broke and her cry. We thought you were attacking her." said Espio as he put his kunai away and bowed his head in an apologetic way. Charmy too then did the same.

" Well as long we're good. Who are you guys?" she asked as she put her weapons away. The rabbit got up and walked beside them as well.

" I'm Charmy Bee. The flyer and mascot of the Chaotic Detective Agency." said Charmy as he shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Espio the Chameleon, ninja master and detective for the CDA as well." said Espio as he nodded his head at her.

"And my name is Cream the Rabbit. This is Cheese, my best friend and loyal Chao." said Cream as she did a curtsy at the ocelot as Cheese smiled as well.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Rosemary the Ocelot. But please call me Rosie or Rose." said Rose as she shook their hands again.

"What brings you guys out here??" she asked but was interrupted by the sound of a explosion.

"The others!! Esp, Cream, we gotta go back!" said Charmy as he looked over at the foliage.

"Time to choose…friend or foe?" asked Espio as he looked at Rose.

"…I'll help." she said as she walked with them.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Now just surrender and I'll just take you prisoner! I say that it sounds like a fair price for your lives!" shouted Eggman as he appeared over the Heroes in his damage plane that Tails and Amy had fought earlier, along with a battalion of his robots, all armed with swords and guns.

"Not on your life, Eggman!" Shouted Amy as she ran at him. Tail brought up the rear with Knuckles and Rouge flying support. However before they got to them, a flash of blue appeared and struck the first three robots that appeared.

"SONIC!" the group cried as the blue hedgehog appeared in front on Eggman's plane.

"Missed me??" asked Sonic as Eggman made a move to snatch him. Moving away from the fat scientist, Sonic stand on top of his head and smirked.

"Too slow chubby!" he joked as he back flipped off Eggman's head and kicked him hard in the nose.

"AARGH! You persistent blue pest! I'll make Barbequed Hog outta you and your friends when I get done with you!!!" yelled Eggman as he pressed a button on his HUD. The robots then charged after the Heroes and started their attack.

Sonic then threw out one of his rings at one of the group of the robots. He then used his Light Dash on them and made a bee-line towards them as Tails pulled out a silver rod and pressed a button. Out of base of it came a red light that made the weapon look like a light saber, and started to strike at the robots as well.

Knuckles then strapped on his Shovel Claws and started his attack on the robots, using only his bare hands and feet while Rouge took to the sky and started to axe kick the robots from above, easing some of Knuckle's burden.

As for Silver and Blaze, a group charge after them. Combing Silver psychic energy and Blaze's mastery over fire, they manage to either scorch or rip apart the group that attack them. Amy continued to use her Piko-Piko Hammer to either smash or knock them away from her and eventually made her way to Sonic who had pulled out the two swords he had earlier and started to attack the horde of mechanical minions with both his speed and his swordplay.

Shadow himself started to glow with Chaos Energy and started to throw both spears and burst of energy at the ones that tried to attack him. As for Omega and Vector, the robot unleashed a barrage of bullets and missiles at the horde of enemies while Vector started to maw them with either his bare hands or his powerful jaw.

This kept up for a good five minutes till Sonic, more tired of the group was knocked aside as Eggman got close for the kill.

"Any last words!?" asked the maniacal scientist as he place the gun to Sonic's throat.

"Nope…just this…behind ya." said the hedgehog as he looked over Eggman's shoulder.

"Like I'm going to fall for that…" said Eggman as he cocked the gun.

"Then you really aren't as smart as you boast…fat-man!" said Raul as he swung his spear at Eggman's cheek, knocking the man off of Sonic.

"What the….Who are you?!" asked the scientist as he pressed his hand over the part where Raul had struck him.

"Some one who's going to kick the ever loving crap outta ya for hurting my friend." said the Puma as he charged Eggman with a fury in his eye that the others back off from.

The robot then shifted their attention from the others and towards the one attacking their master. Eggman then laughed evilly at the Puma and taunted.

"Lets see if you can beat my drones! KILL THAT PUMA!!"

The robots started to rush him as Eggman watched gleefully, hoping that the puma would back down in fear or beg for mercy. Instead the puma just stood there and looked at the on coming horde and then smirked.

"I could use the exercise…" as he said this he charged towards them, spear drawn, and began his attack.

The others could only watch as the army and the puma could only began to collide.

_**Cliffhanger! Well lets see if he does make it. Anyway hope you guys like it so far, cause I'll post again later on. Till then, Review will ya!? It's not gonna kill YA!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Knothole pt2

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Alrighty, back to my next chap of Past Of Shadow. Back to the ass-whupping! Any it may be a part rip-off of DW5 fighting but its how Puma fights, like Zhao Yun. Anyway back to it!_

_Don't own Sonic or his friends. I own Raul the Puma. The others belong to my friends and my sweet girlfriend! (Love ya Rosie!!!) _

_Enjoy and review_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 6 Back to Knothole pt 2**

Puma started to charge at the horde of robots and smirked as they lowered their swords and guns to charge at him. Thinking quickly, he then stabbed his spear in the ground and used as a pole vault to spin towards the army. Hitting one in the chest and knocking at least 7 of them to the ground, Raul landed on the struck one and started his attack.

Turning left, he struck on of the robots in the face with a quick flash of steel and then deflected the sword from one of the other machines from his right, and jabbed it in the chest with his spear. He kept this pattern for at least 2 minutes, then he swung his spear in an arc around him, sheathing the weapon on his back, and then started to run forward. As he went to thrust his spear in another one of Eggman's soldiers, it was caught by one of them.

Seeing this, Sonic was tempted to help Raul but was withheld by Rose.

"What the hell!? He's in trouble!" he argued.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Look at him now." she said with a smile at the battlefield. Sonic turned and was shocked at Raul's next move.

He then kicked two of the robots that charged at him, thinking that he was no threat without his spear. The puma then pulled back and bent his spear slightly enough for him to propel forward with the robot holding it. He then began to flip towards an unsuspecting soldier and placed his feet on his shoulder.

Locking his feet behind the victim's head, the puma then used the momentum he gained from his spin, he then twirled the body of the machine to spin himself around, spear extended to strike the ones who tried to attack the puma. He slowed down and did a front leg-flip on the one he held on to. Landing on its chest, Raul got up and saw the machines with the guns started to fire at him.

Thinking fast, Raul then twirled his spear in a rapid 360 spin to deflect the inbound gun fire. As he continued to spin his spear, he charged his other hand with energy. Smirking slightly, Raul looked at the enemy and raised his glowing hand.

"That energy…is that??" started Shadow as he saw Raul raising his hand.

"Chaos………BOLT!!!" shouted the puma as ten energy blasts shaped like crossbow bolts shot from his hand. They sped towards the machines firing at him, hitting them on impact, and destroyed them in a flash. This had both Shadow and Sonic scared and intrigued.

"Did you see that Shad???" asked Sonic slowly.

"Yea….he has Chaos powers as well…this is crazy…" said Shadow as he looked at Raul who got up and smirked at Eggman.

_**Back with Puma**_

Smiling, Raul twirled his spear and holstered it on his back. Eggman looked livid at puma and then smirked evilly as he saw Raul standing from that attack.

"You're very good, young one. A person like you would make a excellent warrior on my side against the Freedom Fighters and Sonic. How about it? Would rather stay with them or join me and become even more powerful?" asked the scientist.

" Get fucked, Eggman…I'll NEVER join you!" said the Puma as he pulled out his two swords and linked them together(Think, Cloud Strife's Sword from FFVII Advent Children) to form a stronger sword.

"You'll regret those words, you little asshole!!!" screamed Eggman as he pressed a button on his HUD and activated the Cyro-Flamethrower again. Aiming directly at the Puma, he then fired a full blast at him.

"Too slow fat man!" said Raul as he got up and slashed downward at the cannon. It didn't do much damage to it but it showed a weak point for the others to attack at.

"Guys I need help!!" said Raul as he on his feet. This was the invitation for Sonic and Shadow as they ran towards Eggman. Sonic jumped in mid air as Shadow drew Eggman's fire away from Raul. Taking advantage of this, Raul got up and charged his hand for another Chaos Bolt while Shadow charged his own attack.

Sonic himself kept busy by attacking the damaged weapon with both his spin attacks and the twin swords he had. Eggman then switched from attacking Raul and Shadow to attack the blue hedgehog. Fending off Sonic, Eggman then charged the attack from his Cyro-Flamethrower and fired at Sonic.

"SONIC UP HERE!!!" shouted Tails as he flew upward to help his friend. Sonic grabbed Tails' hands and held on as they pulled up. This left Eggman open to attack as he tried to shoot down both the kitsune and the hedgehog when he was attacked by both Raul and Shadow.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" cried Eggman as he turn his fire at the puma and the ebony hedgehog.

"Damn, he's friggin' persistent! Shad, you got a spare ring on ya!?" asked Raul as he landed on his feet.

"Yea…what are you gonna do!?" Asked Shadow as he handed Raul the ring he had.

"A little Spin-Dash could help for a moment. When he gets open, hit him with a Chaos Spear. It may weaken him for me and Sonic to get the job done…" said Raul as he started to go into Ball-Form and started to spin rapidly.

" Gotcha…" Said Shadow as Raul then charged as fast he could towards Eggman and attacked.

The momentum from his spin kept Raul protected from the attack as he hurled himself to the cannon. Charging deep into the heart of the fire, Raul hit the main nozzle and caused it to dent inward. Back flipping away, Raul then ducked away as Shadow unleashed a Chaos Spear at the dented weapon, destroying the N2O tanks that fed the freezing gun.

"NO!!!" screamed Eggman as he lost part of his weapon. Sonic then released his grip on Tails and jumped up to go into Ball-Form as well. Recognizing this move, Tails kicked Sonic towards Eggman's Flamethrower and hit it dead on, further denting the main gun. Seeing this, Sonic then whistled Cream and Amy to join in on the fray with their own Thunder Shoot.

Joining their friends, Cream kicked Amy at Eggman while Tails then kicked Sonic at the same time as well. Seeing this, Shadow then fired at barrage of Chaos Spears at the cannon while Raul charge at him with his sword raised. The 4 attacks succeeded and the cannon was now clogged from the heroes' attacks. Knowing what would happen if he stayed in the machine for long, Eggman ejected on his personal hover and fled just as the machine exploded.

Landing on the ground, the flight and speed from both Team Rose and Team Sonic started to celebrate as Raul and Shadow smirked at the remains of Eggman's failed contraption. Shadow then turned his attention to Raul and saw the latter smiling.

"Fancy moves you got there…Who taught you to use chaos powers?" asked Shadow as he saw Raul look away.

"That's not something you should ask. I've had them since we grew up…you, me, and Sonic."

said Raul with a dark look on his face.

"…What do you mean 'Since we grew up'? I wasn't around Faker that long." Said Shadow as he had the look like he's been slapped on the face and wasn't even kissed.

"…I'll explain later… right now I need to report this incident to my boss. " said Raul as he separated his blades and holster them. He was walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey ahh Raul was it?" asked the person that held Raul. He turned and saw a lilac cat holding his shoulder. If he wasn't single, he might have flirted with her but he didn't.

" Yes miss??"

"I believe we should thank you for saving both us and Sonic. Amy was really worried about him. And uhh….I thought I should say so…" she said with a blush.

"No problemo…miss ahh…"

"Oh its Blaze…Blaze the Cat!" said Blaze as she smile warmly at Raul, causing him to blush slightly. Seeing this, Blaze step closer to him and started to lean towards him. Lucky for him, Amy saw this and pulled him away.

"Sorry bout ol' Blaze there…she has a soft spot for tough guys." said Amy as she shook Raul's hand.

"Yeah…I can tell. By the way, I'm Raul the Puma. I take it that you and Sonic are…." he started but was stopped when she nodded her head.

"Yup, lovers. But I'm forgetting my manners. The name's Amy Rose. I'm wanna say thanks for healing Sonic." she said as she smiled.

"Like I said, no prob." smiled Raul as he left to talk to Rose and Sonic. Amy joined them later but Blaze stayed behind.

'_Whoa…he's damn hot…I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?'_ she thought as she saw him laugh at one of Sonic's joke.

'_Well…if any one's gonna get that hunk, its gonna be me!' _Blaze thought as she walked over where Silver was.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Anyway me , Max, and Rosie got to go. We got to report to Princess Sally. She's gonna have my head if I'm any later than now." said Raul as he walked but was forestalled by Tails and Sonic.

"Whoa…you know Sally?!" he asked Raul.

"Yeah! Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters and my commander. She game the post of her 1st Louie. I answer to her and Wally the Walrus as well. How do you know her? Asked Raul as he looked at Tails and Sonic.

"Well, we used to work for the FF a long time. We left when we started to pursue Eggman. But we lost touch with her." Said Tails as he smiled at Raul.

"Is that why you guys came here?" asked Max as he looked at the young fox.

"At first, yes but then old Egg-for-Brains attacked us till we were ambushed by some monsters." said Sonic as he racked his brains.

"Well, we're gonna head back there. Wanna come along?" asked Rose as she smiled warmly at the Sonic Team.

"Sure!" said Sonic and Tails as Amy and Cream nodded ecstatically. The others nodded as well.

"Ok…let see…where the flying fudge did I put that damn thing?" said Raul as he searched his person for something.

"What are you lookin for, hun?" asked Rouge as she cocked her head like she was confused.

"My Chaos Emerald…" he said, leaving the others shocked that he knew of them.

"How the heck do you know about those gems!?" asked Knuckles as he raised his fist.

"I'll tell ya later." replied the Puma as he looked for it.

"Oh Raul, wasn't on your spear?" asked Rose as she grabbed it.

"Oh…yeah… thanks babe!" said Raul as he removed it from his weapon. The blue gem shined in the light of the sun as Raul grabbed it.

"Want me or Shadow to help?" asked Sonic as he saw it.

"I got it." replied Raul as everyone linked hands and saw Raul flip it in one hand.

"Chaos….CONTROL!!!" shouted Raul as a light envelop the heroes and teleported them.

_**Knothole Village**_

A flash of light had appeared as the group appeared as well, causing a small commotion as the guards surrounded them but was relieve when they saw both Sonic and Raul. As they stood down, two other figures approached them and smiled. One was a brown rabbit with robotic limbs and the other was a brown squirrel wearing a blue vest and black jeans with a sword on her back.

"Ahh… Lt. Puma! You returned! I received word that you were fighting Eggman again. Is he still around?" asked the squirrel with a kind smile.

"No, your Highness… me and my men repelled him but we ran into a group of Mobians who claimed that they served the FF long ago." said Raul as he kneeled down in respect.

"Who---" started the Princess but stopped when she saw Sonic behind Max and Raul. Sonic smiled slightly as she looked at him.

"Sonic??? Is that…you?" asked the Rabbit as she and the Princess ran and hugged him with a smile and tears of joy.

"WHOA!!! Ok ladies, its bad that I have one girl doing that to me!" he joked and smiled as he hugged them back. They separated and smiled.

"How's tricks, Sally?" asked Sonic.

"Could be better…but the kingdom is…well a different story…" she said with a sad look.

"Why? What happened Sal?" asked Amy as she hugged her friend.

"We managed to restore my father back to power but… some creature killed him…and took over what both me and Eggman rivaled to take back. Not only that but several black creatures attacked the land in the creature's name." said Sally as she started to cry slightly.

The heroes were sadden to hear of the death of Sally's father. Now the land was in chaos again, but even worse as it entered a Three-Kingdoms era. This scare all as they now know that things were now bad and with only a group of fighters trying to stave off the people who attacked them were now being attacked from both sides.

"Sal…you said that the kingdom was attacked by some black creature. What does he look like?" asked Shadow as he got close.

"They have your colors but….they're more…reptilian like. They're aren't Mobians and they hate Eggman just as much as we do. They wield magenta sabers and some weird looking guns." she answered.

"NO!!!….it can't be….Not Black Doom!" said Shadow as he had a shocked look on his face.

_**Well, well, wellly well well! Looks like we got a tri-kingdom incident going on here! Well time to wait for the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Threats and Peace

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Ok guys I'm back with chapter 7 of P.O.S. (shorten it for ya.). Very Sorry for not updating but now I lost my block and decided to end the ShadRouge and start the small ass mention of SonAlly. Again I don't own Sonic and his friends, Sega does. I own Raul the Puma, my girlfriend owns Rosemary the Ocelot, Francis, my friend, owns well…Franklin the Kitsune and Max owns Maximus._

_Enjoy and review. I beg of ya to review. It's killing me to see that my lemons were getting the meat of the reviews and I wanna know if y'all like what I type._

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 7 Threats and Peace**

The others could only stay in shock when they heard Sally saying 'Black Doom'. Sonic and Shadow, the more shocked ones recovered. Sonic then looked at Sally and asked

"Are you sure that it was Black Doom you saw?"

Sally could only nod when the question was asked. She never knew that Sonic would fret over this one person, but seeing this made here twice as nervous. The Sonic she knew was more cocky than this.

"Is he that bad?" asked Max as he looked at Tails and the others.

They only looked at the Bear as if he had lost his mind. Amy nodded at him, confirming their suspicion. Shadow got up and shook his head.

"That's…putting it mildly there. This guy was responsible for the destruction of Westopolis and more mayhem on Earth. Now imagine what he can do on Mobius…" the others could only stay silent when he said that.

"Sounds like you know the guy…wanna tell us about him?" said Raul.

"Well for starters it begins with me as well…" started Shadow.

"He was an alien that once worked with my…'father'. Dr. Gerald Robotnik…" he started but was interrupted by Raul.

"Whaddya mean by 'my father'? Robotnik's not your old man…" said Raul but Rouge gave him the look of shut up.

"Well…he did give life to me…I'm assuming that he was my parent. I'm not a real hedgehog to be precise. I'm an artificial life form. Years ago…Robotnik and Doom made a deal that had nearly doomed all of Earth and the universe. Doom would give him the means to produce a supreme being…in exchange he give Doom the 7 chaos emeralds. That was fifty years ago, and it was when I was given life…"

Shadow then stopped but started to continue.

"He first came to Earth when I lost part of my memory. He then made the deal that if I gave him the emeralds, he would reveal my past to me. I was shocked to hear that I was not a real hedgehog, but I was scared to hear that I was created to be a tool of destruction…"

"BULLSHIT!" said Raul as he looked at Shadow. The others jumped at this except Rose and Frank.

"Shadow…what he told you was a lie! Both him and Robotnik…you're not a weapon. You're a pure-blood hedgehog man! Trust me I know." said Raul as he gripped Shadow by his shoulders.

"No…I am not a real hedgehog…" he said as he looked at Raul. That earned him a black eye as Raul geared up his fist and slugged him. Sonic and the others were shocked this, but not at Shadow's retaliation.

Shadow slugged the puma in the stomach and followed with a roundhouse kick to his face. Getting up, Raul looked and saw the look of anger at Raul. However he was surprised when Raul got up with his hands glowing with Chaos energy, ready for a fight. Shadow then followed suit and smirked.

"You know you'll be digging your own grave if you TRY to fight me, puma-boy…" said Shadow. After he said that, Raul threw a barrage of Chaos Bolts at him, causing the black Hedgehog to deflect them with a lazy wave.

This left him open for Raul as he tackled Shadow to the ground and started to slug him in the face and nose. Shadow then kicked him off and retaliate with a shower of Chaos Spears to the puma. Blocking them with his own shield of energy, Raul charged at Shadow but was clothes-lined by Sonic as he made an attempt to stop the fighting.

"GUYS! Calm Down!" screamed Sonic as he separated the two. Shadow then dropped his arms as Puma did. But the argument didn't die there.

"Shadow…what happened to you? We used to be friends…both of us…" said Raul as he looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic as he looked at him.

"Not just him but…what happened to you, Sonic…we were friends back then…and you two…were inseparable…" said Raul as he started to shake.

"Huh?" asked Sonic.

"Wha?" asked Shadow as then puma looked up with a glassy eye look.

"Aren't you two supposed to be brothers!" yelled Raul as he looked at them. This shocked the two hedgehogs as they looked at the puma.

"WHAT THE….WE AREN'T BROTHERS!" they yelled together.

"Yes…you are…" said Rose as she too started to cry. The others could only stay silent at this but Shadow broke the silence.

"We cant be…I was born 50 years ago, how the heck…"

"No you weren't" said Rouge as she looked down at the ground. This surprised everyone, especially the two hedgehogs.

"What do you mean Rouge?" asked Shadow as he looked at her. She shook her head and stood silent.

"Back when I was…working with GUN, I ran across your file and found something VERY fishy…it was the mention of your age…I was confused when it said that you're only a year older than Sonic…I too believe that you were 50 years old but…its not your age that's 50 years old…it was the age of a project. One that changed lives." she said with a shaky voice.

"What project?" asked Shadow as he looked at her.

No Answer came from her. Shadow ran towards her and shook her.

"WHAT PROJECT!"

"Project Shadow…it wasn't you… they tried multiple times to create the Ultimate life form from scratch but…no dice from that. They needed a Mobian to begin the project, so they picked you for it and well…you do the rest…" said Raul as he looked at Shadow.

"Then why is it that I can remember parts of Sonic and not that?" asked Shadow as he looked at the blond puma.

"I'm guessing they tried to blank your past but only some…not all." said Raul as he looked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic could only stay silent till now.

"What about me…I can only vaguely remember Shadow but…"

"Dunno about your case Sonic, but only Shads I know about…"

No one else spoke till Sally broke the silence, causing the others to jump.

"Guys, it's getting late and uhh… I hate to say it but we need to start watch for the night. Umm Sonic, I know that you're still not with us but can you help with watch tonight?" asked Sally as she looked at the others.

"Sure thing. One condition…"

"Name it…"

"My friends stay…"

Sally looked at the others, sizing them up and then nodded.

**That night…**

Shadow was sitting by the bonfire that the FF had started alone. All but him were asleep, allowing him to think alone for awhile. The quiet night both soothed and calmed him to a point where he can think. His eyes were focused on the orange and crimson flame has it danced and moved.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice behind him. Shadow turned and saw Raul walking behind him.

"Barely…" said the ebony hedgehog as he moved over for Raul to sit.

"Sorry bout earlier…I was still in shock about your story." said Raul as he threw a stray twig into the fire.

"…no prob…"

They sat in silence till Shadow looked at Raul. Raul looked at him with a serious look that mimic Shadow's look perfectly. The ebony hedgehog couldn't resist the urge to laugh at that.

"hahahaha…that was good." laughed Shadow as he started to loosen up.

"Well…at least you still laugh at times. You and Sonic were always laughing at my jokes." Said Raul as he smile slightly.

"…well…its not that I don't believe you but…its kind of hard…" said Shadow as he looked at the fire.

"I know…its hard to believe but I wont force it on ya…" said Raul

"But, I want to know more…I don't know what's worse…the dreams that wont tell me or my memory not letting me get my answer…" said Shadow as he threw a twig as well.

"Well…it's one of the things that drive us…anyway… I'm gonna leave."

"Where to?"

"Aquatic Ruins…I need to get back to my garrison and I AINT getting yelled at by Sally. Trust me…it isn't pretty."

"Wanna know what else isn't pretty?"

"What?"

"Big…fat…German broads…"

That had them laughing out loud, causing a boot hitting Raul in the head. They turned to see who threw the boot.

"HEY DAMMIT, A GIRL NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP, KEEP IT DOWN!" screamed Amy as she poked her head out of her hut.

The two looked at each other and then laughed again, causing the pink hedgehog to huff and grumble as she went back to sleep.

"Ok, man…I'll see you in the morning." Said Raul as he walked away.

Shadow had a smile on his face, feeling that he was a little better, not just from the joke but from being able to talk about his dreams. Getting up he then went back to his hut till he heard a noise.

Looking around, he turned to find the source but was to no avail. Turning back, he went to grab Amy's boot and went to go back to his hut. However a small eye was perched on the branch adjacent from where Raul and Shadow were talking at. The eye then closed and started to shift itself back to the tree and vanish completely.

**Acorn Castle**

The interior of the once beautiful and noble house of Acorn was now designed to represent one of its opposite nature; dark, cruelty, and evil. The walls that were once a brilliant marble white with gold were now dark and crimson. At the head of throne stood a black figure with yellow eyes that looked like cats eyes with robes of midnight black with streaks of red running along vertically. Along side the table were other creatures that look the same as their master but were smaller.

The leader of inter into one of his men and asked," Any word from our scouts yet?"

One replied," no sire. We had yet to see any word from our scouts from Knothole yet…" as he said this, the eye from the tree appeared and floated right by the creature. As it floated, it changed shape and started to kneel to its master.

"About time…what excuse do you have for wasting my time and my patience?" roared the Shaman as he raised his hand smacked the alien across the face. The fiend cried in pain briefly but recovered and crawled his way to the leader's feet.

"Forgive my lateness, Master Black Doom. However if my apology is not accepted, maybe my news will make up for my late arrival." pleaded the injured black alien.

"For your sake, it better. Now REPORT!" screeched Black Doom as he grabbed the messenger by the throat.

"Master…the sci….scientist had attack a aircraft that was attacked our flight earlier but…the…the ones who rescued the straggler…attacked and repelled the scientist…they were led by that puma…please master…." squeaked the alien as he clutched his master's grip in order to break free, only to have the grip strengthen, further cutting his air supply.

"5 DAYS…of both stealth and reconnaissance of that rat filled village and THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO REPORT! A DIRTY FLEA BAG PUMA KILLS 5 OF MY ELITE FIGHTERS AND REPELS GERALD ROBOTNIK'S GRANDSON WHILE WE FAIL TO CONQUER KNOTHOLE! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR FAILURES!" roared Black Doom as he raised his hand that was glowing with Chaos energy.

"But mas-master! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG STILL DRAWS BREATH!" screamed the scout as he feared for his life.

This news brought a shock to Black Doom as he dropped the struggling scout to the ground and catch his breath.

"Shadow…h…he lives still!" he asked again.

"Yes….(pant, wheeze)…he was talking to the puma as he left for Aquatic Ruins….he was shocked when they started to talk about his…(pant pant, cough) past…." said the black alien as he got back to a kneeling position.

'_So…he still doesn't know the truth…maybe.…maybe it can work out to our advantage.' _thought the Black Arms leader as he hovered slightly and pondered.

It was a good ten minutes when Black Doom then turned and faced his army. They then lowered their heads in acknowledgment and lowered themselves to their knees, waiting to hear their leader's orders.

"My children…the time of action as come upon us…it seems that our patience has paid off. Our traitorous brother in arms, Shadow the Hedgehog as reveled himself to us and now sided with the Mobian Army… a rather…unfortunate setback that may turn to our favor." the voice of Black Doom had rang through the aliens' ears( or WHATEVER YOU CALL IT for them.)

"At noon tomorrow…we launch an attack on Knothole itself and CRUSH the pathetic Freedom Fighters. As for the Sonic Team…ANNILATE THEM! ALL BUT…Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog…bring them to me alive…they may serve me better alive than as corpses…" said Black Doom as he smirked at the army who got on their feet and raised their guns and weapons in a triumphant roar.

"ALL HAIL LORD BLACK DOOM! ALLL HAIL THE BLACK ARMS!" screeched the demented aliens as shouts rang through out the air of the great castle of Acorn.

**Meanwhile…**

Slight snoozing was all that could be heard throughout the village, bringing a calming peace to the Freedom Fighters minds. However, Sonic couldn't sleep, despite his long lost headache gone. Again his sleep was plagued by what Raul had told him and Shadow earlier. Grabbing one of the twin swords he had earlier, he walked out the tent that he shared with Tails and Knuckles.

Walking outside, he heard a soft yet not very subtle argument in the hut that Team Dark had taken. Knowing that he could get his ass kicked, Sonic turn his attention to the open plain in front of him. Walking there, he sat down and looked at the moon, which was full, casting a light over the area.

"Can't sleep either?" asked someone behind Sonic as he turned around to see Sally walking to his side.

"Nope…too hyped up to do so…" said Sonic as he plopped down on the ground, legs outstretched, body held up by his arms. Sally sat down, legs hanging off the cliff that oversaw the basin. She then turned her head back to the blue hedgehog that was besides her.

'_Hmm…he's still that good-looking after all these years…I wonder…what happened to us…' _thought Sally as she smiled at him as he looked out to the plains. Her mind then took her back to the time when she and Sonic were dating. All up to the point where he devoted his life to bring down the Eggman Empire and left the Freedom Fighters. She then felt a pang of sadness that cut her thoughts short.

"Sal? You ok?" asked Sonic as he got up and started to stretch. Sally then smiled and got up as well.

"What happened to us?" she asked Sonic before she could think about what she just asked.

"We broke up remember?" he said now getting a little ticked.

"Oh yeah…well who are you dating now?" she asked bluntly as she remembered the case.

"…"

"C'mon tell me." she asked as she got closer to the blue hedgehog. Sonic pushed her off of him lightly and turned away, heading back to his tent.

"Sonic! Wait!" said Sally as she ran and grabbed his arm.

"…lets just say I've moved on…" he said as he stopped. Sally then smirked and slyly said.

"You're a lousy liar…" she said as she pressed her lips against his, only to have herself pushed away from him. She then saw him wipe his mouth and spat to the ground.

"I NEVER lie, Sally Acorn. Do that again and I'll crack that lip of yours…"

"It's Amy. Isn't it…she's took my place is that it?" she asked as she said Amy's name like it's something bad in her mouth.

"…"

"…it is…how did THAT happen? A bet you two made?" she asked, trying to bait Sonic.

"…no…lets just say that she doesn't use people…"

"WHAT?" Sally asked incredulously as Sonic turned and looked at Sally dead in the eye.

"You know what I mean, Sally Acorn…you tried to use me to get her kicked out of the FF and you wanted me to help you take over the land. I told you that I didn't want to be a king and I don't like you as a girlfriend. You're like Fiona, a trickster." he said as he got ticked at the mention of his twin's wife.

"I said I was sorry. I know it was wrong of me…"started Sally but was cut silent from Sonic's look. He didn't want to hear any of it and was tired of even being in her presence, causing him to say this.

"I only came to see how the others were doing and how things were going with the FF. I didn't come back to YOU. Knowing now that you're in hot water, I'm going to help out but on 3 conditions…" said Sonic as Sally crossed her arms.

"Name 'em…"

"1) Don't try to hit on me or break me and Amy up. 2) Don't treat us like dirt. We've been nice to you since we got here and we will but only if its mutual."

"and three?"

"Don't try to hurt Amy or My friends. If you do, you'll pay…DEARLY…" said the speedster as his sword flashed, proving his point.

"Agreed…I won't try anything to hurt your _precious _Amy. Nor would I hurt Tails or the others. But I got one condition."

"What?"

"After this is over, you introduce me to that nice black hedgehog." said Sally as she had hearts in her eyes, causing Sonic to sweat drop.

"Shake on it then." he said as she spat in her hand like he spat in his, sealing the pact they made.

"Now if you excuse me, I got to go to bed." said Sonic as he made his move to leave. Sally watched as he made his way back to his friends hut, still in love with him but not as a lover nor as groupie. But like Sonia was to Sonic….as a sister to him.

'_Take good care of him Amy Rose…of all the girls he's dated, you're the only one who has him tamed…'_ Thought Sally as she got up and started to make her way back to her hut when she saw Shadow exit his tent again for that night, this time with his bags and with Rouge yelling at him.

"GO TO HELL SHADOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME AGAIN! WE"RE OVER!" she screamed as she cried over what god knows what.

**While Sonic and Sally were talking….**

Shadow was still shifting around on his mat, still plagued by the dreams that haunted his memory. It still based on his past of his and Sonic but it was different.

_Flashback_

"_Where…where am I?" asked the black hedgehog as he woke up in a tube surrounded by scientists and military personal. _

_One of the scientists came to him and offered his hand. He had a walrus like mustache and a bald head with silver glasses that covered his eyes._

"_Its ok…you'll be ok young one. I won't hurt you." he said as the hedgehog looked at him frightened. _

"_My name is Gerald…I'm your adoptive father…come on, don't be shy…." said the doctor as he came closer to his adopted son, hand offered and with a kind smiled._

"_Where's my brother? Where's Sonic?" he asked as he started to cry. He then sobbed as he looked around for any sign of his baby brother._

_Not being able to stomach the hedgehog's crying, a little girl ran forward and held the young hedgehog tight and started to pet his quills. This caused few of the scientists to gasp in shock and worry. The girl was to have little contact with anything, much less to the black hedgehog that was altered to be the Ultimate Life Form. However Gerald smiled as the hedgehog started to ease off the tears…_

_End Flashback_

"Maria!" cried Shadow as he shot up out of his sleep, waking up the bat next to him.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" asked Rouge as she looked at the black hedgehog. After they found Sonic and made it to Knothole, Rouge dropped her grudge against Shadow for walking out on her the past 4 days. He still remained stoic to her but was trying to keep his friendship with the thieving femme.

"I'm good…just another dream. Nothing more…" he said but Rouge didn't buy it. She softly kissed his temple, trying to relieve some of the black hedgehog's pain or worry or both. However it did no good for the black hedgehog and cause more stress on him than what was needed.

"Rouge…please…" he said softly trying to pry the bat off of him, but Rouge still continued to kiss him.

"Babe…please st-stop it…." he said as he tried to get up but Rouge pressed him down and started to remove her top, showing her D cup bra and breasts. Shadow then started to get more adamant of getting up. Rouge then started to remove Shadow's t-shirt when he finally pushed her off of him with full force.

"ENOUGH DAMMIT!" Shadow shouted as Rouge was pushed into Omega, who was inactive for the night.

"What the fuck Shadow? I'm trying to help you relax and now your pushing me off of you!" screamed Rouge as she got up still wearing her bra and pants.

"I said I don't want to do this. Let me relax on my own. Okay? I'm sorry but I don't want to do this yet." he said as he got up fixing his attire. Rouge got mad and started to get dressed.

"Well you didn't have to shove me." she said angrily at him as she gnarled her teeth.

"I told you 3 times no. You didn't listen. And another thing is that I thought you broke up with me? I'm not interested in you anymore." he said though he knew it wasn't very smart to say to her.

"WHAT! So all I was to you was a pity fuck!" she screamed at him in rage. Shadow just looked at her like she was loosing her mind.

"NO! It's just…"

"Just what? Too hung up on your past to notice your girlfriend wants to help you?" she asked furiously.

Shadow just didn't have the stomach to listen to her right now so he got up and went for a walk but was pulled back and was awarded a hard smack to the cheek. He looked back at Rouge and saw her enraged and was ready to yell. Thinking quick, he pulled out his .45 and aimed at her. She froze and looked at the black hedgehog in shock.

Taking notice of this, Shadow started to speak.

"What the flying FUCK is your problem? I'm not going to stay here if you keep trying to cause…" he stopped when he saw a bottle next to Rouge's pillow. Rouge tried to swipe it away but was too slow for the ultimate life form.

Shadow kept the gun pointed at her but engaged the safety and lowered it to look at the bottle. It was a bottle of Vodka, and from the looks of it, it was half drunk and had lipstick on the cap.

"Oh my god….PLEASE tell me you didn't…" asked Shadow as he looked back at the thief.

"So? I'm old enough to have a few drinks…" said Rouge as she started to sway back and forth. Shadow saw this and tried to help her but was awarded with a slap to the same spot. As he stumble backwards, Rouge charged after him and started to attack him. Knowing that he couldn't fake his sleep, Omega stepped in and stopped both of them.

"Shadow! Rouge! Cease and Desist! None of you two are in mental health to fight each other…" he tried to say but was awarded a boot to the face when Rouge saw him getting involved.

"Stayyy outta this ya pathetic bucket o…oh man now its kicking in…." said Rouge as she got up and stumbled on to the mat.

Shadow went to help but was dusted aside by Omega. Looking at the bat who was intoxicated, Omega looked back at Shadow and shook his head in a way to tell Shadow to stay back. Knowing that the power figure of Team Dark had separated the two, Shadow complied as Rouge raised her face to him and threw his mat and gear to him.

"Start thinking of moving out of my place when we're done here… cause I don't want you to stay at mine for good. All you did was cause me nothing but grief…we're still on the team but that's as far as we go…I don't care about you any more…" said Rouge as she pulled her bag to the other side of the hut.

Enraged to the point of no longer thinking, Shadow now grabbed his bag but also his sleeping back and gun and said the following.

"I'll better than that, bitch…I've had enough of you!"

As he did this, he looked at the exit and walked out. Now free from Omega's restraint, Rouge ran out and shouted.

"GO TO HELL SHADOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE'RE OVER!"

**Present time now…**

Walking away from the hut, Shadow continued to walk till he made it to the bonfire. He started to set up his bag when he was stopped by a voice.

"Shadow?"

Raising his gun and pointing it, he turned to see Sally standing there with her hands up and scared. Realizing this, he lowered his weapon and sighed.

"Sorry bout that…I'm just a little stressed."

He sat on the log and holstered his pistol, showing now that he didn't pose as danger to Sally. She softly walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Is…everything ok with you?" she asked softly. He didn't like that question.

"Pardon the language but what the fuck kind of stupid ass question is that?" he answered as he lowered his head to his hands. The last thing on his mind was trying to talk to someone.

"Well…I kinda overheard the yells and I thought it would be best if I came to talk to you…but if you want, I'll leave…" said Sally as she got up but was pulled back by Shadow.

"What made you say that?" he asked. This caused the princess to sit down and place her hand on the ebony hedgehog's own.

"Well, it helped me when I broke up with Sonic and when Tails lost his friendship with the guy all over Fiona Fox. I thought it may help you…" she said as she looked down at the ground. She then felt a hand over hers and started to rub it in a comforting way.

"I'm good. But thanks…besides Faker and Amy, no one ever talks to me." he said as he looked into the fire.

"Faker?"

"My nickname for Sonic…I kept it ever since I lost my memory…but he doesn't mind, I guess…" he said with a soft look.

"…Shad?" he turned to her.

"Yes?" she then looked away when he answered her call.

"Do you think that you two are brothers?" she asked softly.

Shadow was silent for this, causing Sally to tense up from his reaction. Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, she quickly wanted to change the subject. However he answered first.

"…I don't know…" he said as he looked into the fire.

"Ok..I'm gonna leave you in peace…" she said as she got up. He stopped her again and this time he asked the question that would shocked anyone.

"Sally…can you stay a little longer?" he asked.

She stood there looking into the black hedgehog's wine colored eyes, lost in them. She then smiled softly.

"Better yet….why don't you share my hut with me tonight?" she asked softly.

Staring into her blue eyes, Shadow thought he was talking to an angel. Taking in her features, her auburn red hair pulled to a ponytail, blue vest covering her sky blue shirt and her gray jeans and blue boots, all giving away both the right amount of sex appeal and maturity. He thought that he would get lost into her eyes as he nodded.

"Ok…"

_**Well looks like things are turning a little better for Shadow now that he has a crush on the Princess. And what about his ex? Will they still be friends or will it be the end for Team Dark? What about the Black Arms and their plan to overthrow the FF? Stay tuned for Chapter 8 of Past of Shadow.**_

_**C ya then…**_

_**ZhaoYun 320**_


	9. Chapter 8: Flames Of War

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Cmon feel the noise, boys rock ….hahaha jk ladies and gents. Its ur old favorite Zhao Yun, back at it again, this time returning with chap 8 of my story Past of Shadow. Now I know u may hate me saying it, but parts of the fight scenes will be based on Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun from the battle of Chang Ban….ahhh Chang Ban. Whoops srry bout that folks ne way ON WARD TO THE STORY!_

_Again I don't own Sonic and his friends, Sega does. I own Raul the Puma, my girlfriend owns Rosemary the Ocelot, Francis, my friend, owns well…Franklin the Kitsune and Max owns Maximus._

_Enjoy and review. I beg of ya to review. _

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 8 The Crimson Flames of War**

**Aquatic Ruins**

It was a smell of burning wood and leaves that woke the young spearman and his friend, and it was the scream of two people who were trying to put out the deadly inferno that ravaged the once beautiful submerged settlement. As Raul and Franklin got a look around their surrounding, they saw an army of Mobians either putting out the fires or fighting the horde of Black Arm Elites that had started the fires.

Not waiting a moment, Puma pull his dragon spear and ran out to strike the group heading to attack a family while Fox decided to help in the fire relief. As the army of Aquatic Ruins massed to attack, some were already fighting off the horde that attacked. However they were fighting a loosing battle as Aliens decided to use firearms and rocket launchers against swords, spears, and bows.

"AAAaaahhhh HELP ME PLEASE!" was the scream of a mother of two young skunks who were crying for either their mother who was about to be raped or the death of their father. Either was the motivation for Raul to rush the alien and mutilate the savage pervert. As he did so, he felt some of the steam from his anger leave him replaced by sadness and guilt.

'_Blood…blood has been spilt to innocent kids…..they watched their father die by the hands of these bastards…and they saw more spilt, in front of their eyes…they were innocents…innocents who saw a sight no one should see…' _thought the spear master as he helped the woman back to her feet and back to her apparel.

"Are you ok?" he asked. To him, he knew that it was a useless question to a woman who escaped being sexually assaulted by an inch.

Shaking her head yes and grabbing her oldest child by his hand while holding the toddler in her arms, she showed that she was scared stiff and sad. Knowing more will try to repeat the actions their brethren had just shown, Puma ordered her to head to the evacuation boats that were being overseen by Wally and Bunnie, the two who were stationed with him along with Fox. The two complied with great haste and ran to said place.

While his friend and commander was busy rescuing the townsfolk and killing the Aliens, Fox had helped his fellow countrymen by either slaying like Raul or extinguishing the fires that were still ravaging the Ruins. As he finished blowing the fire out with a strong gust of controlled wind, he turned and saw at least 6 mutants heading to him armed with blades of sharp magenta, with the intent of spilling more blood.

"You monsters…I'll banish you back to the abyss that you spawned from…" as Fox said this, he grabbed his ninjato, Fujin-Ryu , a gift and sign of his loyalty to the Oboro clan and his friends, and readied it to attack.

As the aliens attack, he flipped back and struck their wrists fast as lighting. Too stunned by the ninja's action and skill, the Black arm assassins could only stand still as the kitsune attack and landed blow after blow on their bodies, yet as they were slashed their bodies were struck and moved only once as if they were petrified.

"…die…." said Frank as he spun his sword and sheathed it, the click of his sword was sounded as the weapon was being put away, has if it triggered the action, and it was the last sound as the bodies of the aliens either bleed to death or separated from their owner from the razor edge of the sword.

After a hour of fending off the horde of Black Arms, the village was spared, at the costs of a forth of its inhabitants and a fifth of the defenders of both the Kingdom and of the town. As the remains were shown, Puma saw that Aquatic Ruins was safe for the moment. It was the only good news that he had so far. But the bad news came in the form of a messenger .

"Lieutenant! SIR!" screamed the messenger who had the look of both fear and anxiety. He was bleeding, a wound shown on his back and was spurting a flow that showed that death was close for him.

"Yes…what is it?"

"…her highness…princess…calls for aid…Knothole…is under attack…we're sustaining minor causalities… and in close of being overrun…we need aid…at once…" rasped the messenger before he felt to death's claim and laid there on the grass, still as if he was asleep.

"…we'll be there…and your death…will not go to vain…I swear it…"swore the Puma as he closed the eyes of the dead messenger and stood up.

"Grey Fox…you, Wally and Bunnie are to take the townspeople to Sakura Hill, its last bastion for the FF. Take the men and what can be salvage…they are our future now. We cannot ask then to be put to harms way." Said Raul as he looked back at his friend.

"and what of you?" asked Frank as he gripped his friend's arm, fearing that his thought will be accurate.

"I gotta go help Knothole…and my friends." said Raul as he whistled and a white palomino horse came to him and stood there. Hosting him self over the horse and grabbing his spear, Puma nudged the horse over to Knothole Village and rode off.

**Knothole Village**

Two arrows hit the next alien in the chest as it fell to its wounds and died. As it did, Rose brought her bow to attack another group when a glow of blue energy lifted them up and crushed them into their bodies, sealing their fates. She turned to see Silver using both a spare sword and his powerful psychic abilities to fend them off.

"You ok?" he asked, showing a concerned look, oblivious to the one behind him as the monster raised his sword and was ready to strike if it hadn't being for a shot that killed him. Looking back, he saw a half Mechanical Echidna with a large rifle that was smoking.

"Mind holding back the romance till we get out of this!"

Julie-Su screamed as she turned her attention to another group that was fighting both Shadow and Antoine, who were helping a few survivors out of a burning building. Shadow, now gun less and welding two swords with his insignia on them was attacking them with both a fury and a sense of justice while Antoine fought his heart out with a traditional halberd fit for officers while protecting a family.

On the other side of the burning village was none other than Sonic, Amy, Tails, Fiona Fox, Knuckles and Sally, all fighting their hearts out to protect the rest of the towns people. As they fought all they could think is on how they were going to retreat from their home that they fought for, how will they save the people. All their hopes were on that the messenger made it to Puma and Fox.

"Your highness! We must flee now! We can't keep them back, and the townsfolk are in jeopardy if they stay here!" Roared Max as he swung his pike at three more aliens that came wielding guns and knocked them back. As he did, he saw that Ash Mongoose was fighting his way back with the last of the townsfolk.

"This is the last of them…Mina is getting the rest and is on her way, we secured an escape route to Sakura Hill, but we gotta cross the Bridge to get there." said Ash who had shown signs of battle and was now lacking his sunglasses.

"Ring Bridge? That's the perfect place to hold them…..we need to get the villagers out first then we cross" said Sally as she sheathed her weapon.

"Me and Shadow can help them cross, but we need a rear guard" said Sonic as he looked at both Ash and Sally.

"Let me handle it Sonic…" said Knuckles but he was cut off by Max.

"Sorry Knuckles but that's my job. Ya needed with those two across…" said Max as he placed his weapon on his back.

"WHAT! I could match you any damn day!" Shouted Knuckles but he was knocked on the head by Amy.

"Knuckles, not now please! We need you up there as well." said Sonic as he placed his swords away and looked at the red echidna.

"….fine. The rear's yours then Max. don't let ANY one cross." Said Knuckles as he, Shadow and Sonic went to guide the others out.

"Milady!" shouted Rose as she ran over to the group with Blaze, Silver and Julie-Su in tow.

"Yes, Rose?"

"….Aquatic Ruins…it has been taken. The people are safe but…..we lost the village." Cried Rose as she started to tear up.

"Easy Rose….Ya know how Raul and Frankie are….they're probably on the way by now." said Max.

"…we'll mourn for them later…right now we must get to the docks and escape. We need the boats to get out now." Said Shadow as he grabbed his blades and led the other people across the bridge along with his friends.

The trek to the bridge was tedious and slow but most of the towns folk made it across. However death was coming for them, has a massive army of Black Arm soldiers came close and we armed with the intent of killing the people of Knothole. Through the trek, some of the townsfolk were scared and nervous. As the army of aliens came close, the people were now heading across when they've seen the monsters and the chaos resumed.

As they saw the army, Sally and the others herded the people across, and in the rear, only Max stood with just him and the bridge. The enemy was confused at the sight of the colossal bear and smirked. One walked over and spoke to the bear.

"What form of foolishness is this? Do you think that you can protect those fools by yourself?" it taunted.

"Not protecting them. I just hung back to have some fun….mind coming to play with fire?" smirked Max as he threw off his shirt and pulled his Pike out. The bear had a killer smile as he tapped the bridge with the bottom blade.

"Lets make a bet….if you can get past me and this bridge, then you gained a new ally…" taunted Max as he got in stance on the bridge.

"Kill him!" shouted one of the aliens as their leader charged the bear. He didn't get too far as Max dodged the incoming attack and held the monster by his throat. Throwing him up and spinning his Pike and smacking the monster and sending him into the group of aliens.

Enraged, the horde charged at Max and lost all thought of sense of their own well being. In a quick flash of movement and strength, Max swung and struck the fiends with his pike. As they came at him, he slew them with a wide swing of his spear. As he did so, more would fill their fallen comrade's place. Knocking the last of the current group, Max looked up and saw a lager chunk heading towards him.

Running toward them, Max jumped up and landed dead center of the group, both shocking and scaring them. Using this to his advantage, Max spin his pike and started to swing it wildly and more accurate than ever, he smacked, slashed and impaled the group in a series of swipes and thrusts. As he smack the last 5 down, he turned and smirked in rage.

"Was that all of them! Don't make me laugh…." now turning serious, Max gathered up his energy and strength and yelled a fierce roar that had the Black Arms scared stiff. Now glowing with Kinetic Energy, Max swung his spear and slammed it to the ground.

"CMON! IF YOU'RE IN A HURRY TO MEET YOUR DEATH, MAXIMUS THE BEAR WELCOMES YOU TO TASTE HIS BLADE!" as he shouted this, the bridge behind him collapsed and fell to the river banks, trapping him and the rest of the Black Arms on the other side.

As soon the roar was sounded and the crashing of the bridge was heard, Sally knew that it was time to move faster. Although Max was slowing them down, there was another way across the river and they were starting to take the chance.

"Damn it, we may not outrun them…" said Rouge as she lead a family of foxes over.

"No….we can't….we're gonna fuckin die…"said Knuckles as he heard Rouge.

"…I guess so….but I aint going out like a coward…" said Shadow as he grabbed his sword and his hand glowed with Chaos Energy.

"heh… that's the line I've been waitin for…cmon suga….lets go kick some black arm ass." said Rouge as she took to the sky. Behind her was both Knuckles and Omega, both armed and ready to fight.

"humph….sounds like a plan." grinned Shadow as he skated towards the riverbank with the rest of Team Dark and Knuckles in tow.

"Shit SHADOW!" shouted Sally.

"Sally, we gotta get the people outta here. I'll go help Shadow and the other 3. We'll come back." Said Sonic as he pulled out his two swords and followed his friends.

Sally knew when Sonic went serious, he didn't kid around. Knowing this, Sally and Amy took up the responsibility of helping the villagers to safety.

"Come everyone. We must get to the docks and to the Chaotix. They're waiting for us." said Amy as she lead on with her friends.

As the blows and bodies were flying, Max's breathing got labored, his limbs ached from fighting and his thrust for water was coming to hit him harder and faster. Knowing that he cant cross the banks now, he would never make it. As he knelt he felt his strength leave him, and his hope for holding the army off.

"if I die…then I die fighting…COME GET SOME!" yelled Max as he kept swinging at the monsters and kept them back.

'_Puma….where EVER you…I can sure use some help.' _Thought Max as he kept fighting.

As if his prayers were heard, a stamp of hooves and the neighing of a horse was sounded, on it was a puma with a spear. The army that saw him turned and went after him.

Spinning his weapon, the rider stabbed one and quickly smacked the his buddy on his other side. Pointing his spear forward and eyes closed for a second, Raul then spoke in a proud voice.

"For the realization of my lady's dream….I FIGHT!" he said as the horse jumped and trampled on the next group of Aliens, the survivors were either knocked out or stabbed by his spear.

"I battle for Justice…THE SPEAR OF RAUL THE PUMA, SON OF OSCAR AND KATHERYN SHOWS NO MERCY!" screamed Raul as his body was engulfed in energy, giving his horse and him more speed and power, blowing the enemies away as if they were nothing less than leaves in the wind.

Seeing Max on his knees, Raul out stretched his arm and helped him up. Landing on the back of Raul's horse, Max just chuckled and helped Raul by smacking away the rest of the aliens.

"Heh-heh kid what kept ya? I was having too much fun." smirked Max as he knocked another one away.

"Sorry, but Aquatic Ruin's was overrun. I had to fight my way out and to get my ass over here. What's the latest?" chucked Raul as he rode faster with the horse.

"Sal, Sonic and the others are heading for the docks, my old pal Vex is there with his buddies and is planning to take them to Sakura Hill." Said Max as he held on to the horse.

"Grey is on his way over there as well with the people of Aquatic Ruins. We better link up with the others. Who knows what Sonic and his brother has gotten them selves into." said Raul as he rode faster.

As they got closer to the bank, they could see a army being held up by Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Ash, and Omega. Without any time to spare, the two spearmen got off the horse and helped them.

"Well its about damn timed you showed up Puma-Boy! How's things in the Village?" asked Rouge as she gave a roundhouse kick that knocked a Alien back and out cold.

"In flames…the Black arms did the same to Aquatic Ruins. But the people there got out." said Raul as he struck one down and dodge a shot.

"What about Mina? Have you seen her?" asked Ash as he stabbed another monster in the chest and parried another blow and knocked him out.

"Mina's back there! No I didn't see her…I'll go get her." said Raul but before he could go, Ash took off on foot and ran back to Knothole.

"Dammit that idiot….Sonic, get the others back to the docks! I'll go help Mina and Ash. " Said Raul as he started to fight his way through the crowd.

"Shit…cmon lets go. We gotta help Sally." said Sonic as he and Shadow struck the last few and led the others away back to the Princess and her people.

Fear…..fear was gripping her mind as she saw two more aliens look around for her. She could only pray that either her boyfriend or her friend would come and help her. The thought of death scared her beyond wits end. As she started to sneak out of the abandon hut, she could hear the grunts and whispers of the blacken aliens and their movement.

Thinking fast, she slid herself under her and her lover's bed, the same that he took her on last night before the call was needed, that she was told to do if situations such as these happened. She then held her breath and kept quiet, her mind and body giving in to the fear. Her fear was replaced with surprise when she felt a hand over her mouth and another on her waist and rub it soothing.

"its me…keep quiet and follow me baby…we're gonna get out of here…" whispered Ash as he kissed her neck, reassuring her that he wont let her go.

Nodding her head, Mina got low with Ash and both slid out from under her bed and to the back of their room's window. Seeing that they cant opening it without making nose, Ash looked at Mina and whispered.

"When I break this glass out, you go over and you run straight for the Great Forest, and make your way to the docks. I'll meet you at the Forest. Don't turn back and don't come back. Ok?" he asked eyes pleading.

Her eyes looked back at him, she could see that he was trying to keep her hopes up, but it didn't waver the fear of her loosing him. Knowing that he didn't have the time to listen to any 'no we leave together' lines, she nodded and kissed him deep.

"please….please don't die Ash…I need you." she said as she held on to him and got back.

"I wont…I'm your manager of course…." he grinned as he held her. But he didn't want to be just a business associate to her. He drastically loved her and he wanted the marry her someday. But as he knew that his thoughts were distracting him from survival.

As he raised his boot, he kicked out the window, glass breaking and shattered out side. Hearing the noise, the aliens ran towards the room and watched as the Mongooses ran out the window and head for the forest.

"RUN!" shouted Ash as he and Mina ran to the bridge. Realizing this folly, Ash stopped and held Mina close.

"FUCK! FUCK! I forgot…." he said with the fear gripping him. Mina could only look down as they turned back but were now being chased to the river bank that ran next to the dock. The ships left and none were there. They were cut off and no one could help them.

"Ash…what do we do?" cried Mina as she held on to his arm scared.

"Stay behind me Mina…" he said as he raised his sword. The aliens could only watch in glee as their prey were standing there stranded on the other side of salvation from death.

One motioned the one in front to kill them. Smirking and running toward the couple, the alien outstretched his arm and readied for the glorious moment of spilling blood.

Ash could only hold his sword and prepare for the fatal blow that would end his life when a flash of brown and silver stroke down the demented alien. Both mongooses looked up and see Puma kneeling in front of them, weapon outstretched and stained with blood from the monster.

One of the other aliens charged Puma, only to be blocked and struck from a quick series of slashes. Turning his attention to the one next to him, Raul stabbed him with the butt of his spear and stroke his throat and ended his life. Standing in a protective stance, Raul turned and looked at the two who were happy to see him.

"Run!" said Raul as he looked at the two. It was all the reassurance they needed as they got up and headed off to the docks, leaving the lone warrior alone.

Turing his attention to the army in front of him, Raul grinned and smirked, turning and spinning his body, he landed a quick roundhouse kick followed by a simple strike with his spear on the on coming Black Arms alien and smirked. Two more rushed but with a spin with his spear, Raul dispatched them with ease.

"Feh…I cant take them all…'" panted Raul as he started to show signs of fatigue and stress. Cocked in a defensive stance and starting to edge back to the remains of Ring Bridge, Raul was praying for any form of a miracle for him and his plight.

It came from the sound of a person.

" RAUL COME ON!" shouted Sonic as he, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles came close to the dock on the last boat.

Grinning and taking his chance, Raul nodded and shouted.

"Later!"

Taking off at full speed to the bridge's remains, Raul turn tailed and fled, following him was none other but the monsters. As he got near the dock, 2 more monsters were ahead of him, one close and armed with the intent of killing him. Rolling and laughing, Puma swiped the monster and killed him with his spear.

Running still and in a astonishing feat of skill and courage, he hopped and stepped off the head of the other alien and crossed the bridge and had his hand outstretched for Sonic to catch him.

Catching and holding on to Raul, Sonic now aided by Knuckles and Tails hoisted Raul on to the ship landing him on his back.

"You'll break that skull of yours if you're not careful Kid…" grinned and chuckled Knuckles as he looked at Raul.

"…I don't fear that pain…" grinned the puma as he was helped up by Sonic. Getting up and clutching the grip. Raul smirked.

"As long as I'm able…to stand and fight…I will advance my friend's cause" he stated as looked at Sonic and the others. They could only grin and nod as he said this.

'_This kid…he's got some balls on him. Maybe we have a new team player on the Sonic Team…'_ thought Sonic as he nodded at Raul.

_**I know I know…its mostly a BIG ass ripoff of both DW6 and such but do me a favor and answer this question. How do some authors get their ideas from? Sure some come from here (taps my heart) and most also come from games, movies and stories. So can u really fault some of that? **_

_**Let me know when you review people. And again srry but I had to help my family more than usual ever since I hit 21 so bear with me and I wont run out on ya.**_

_**C ya then…and in the words of my friend Jack Mallone, keep partying and keep studying. **_

_**From ur insane in the membrane friend and writer**_

_**ZhaoYun 320**_


	10. Chapter 9: A New Love

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Okay. Srry for my absence but me and my friends got back together and decided to resume this story. Blame college and my GF (at ur own risk) for makin me delay at this story. Srry again but I'll explain in my profile. I also want to make a shout out to all the 20 views for "A Fox's Proposal" I know its not much on reviews but I cherish each one like no tomarrow and YES I will make the sequal to it that so many want. So please bear with me._

_Again I don't own Sonic and his friends, Sega does. I own Raul the Puma, my girlfriend owns Rosemary the Ocelot, Francis, my friend, owns well…Franklin the Kitsune and Max owns Maximus. Also I smell something…a smelly smell…a smelly smell that smells….smelly…O.O ….Lemon…:P_

_Enjoy and review. I beg of ya to review some more. I want your opinion on what I write_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 9 A New Love**

**Sakura Hill**

As the vessels edged down Ring river, the survivors of Knothole started to wonder why this had had to happen…why where their homes and loved ones were taken….why did the Black Arms had decimated their beautiful haven and what were there beloved Princess Acorn and the Freedom Fighters were gonna do about it. However…the answer…never came.

On the lead boat, the Princess was thinking on how to deal with the assessment and what was going to become of them. Fiercely devoted to her friends and loved ones, she decided that they had no alternative but to wait out till they get to Sakura Hill, the Final Bastion of the Kingdom's peace and Defense. As the name described…it was a beautiful range of forest, not like that of the Great Forest or Aquatic Ruins or Green Hill. It was an Japanese settlement ran by the king's daughter and allies. And like the name it grew wild Cherry Blossoms that for whichever reason, never left nor withered.

A beautiful haven that was supposed to be for peace…now used as the Last line of Defense against Eggman and Black Doom. Such was a thought that made the strongest pestilence turn into holy water to the Princess, her friends and people. However…it was the ONLY place neither Eggman nor Black Doom had dared crossed. It was perfect for ambushes and cover. The drawback was…it was directly behind Acorn Castle, once a capital now a enemy stronghold.

"Your Highness."

Sally turned as looked at Bunnie as she bowed in respect.

"We've arrived…shall we give the order to disembark Hun?"

A brief nod was returned as Sally turned to look at the ship next to hers, where the black hedgehog was. She didn't know why but she felt captive to his charmsa and character. But she could only think on how he was to her when they met that night in Knothole.

' _What is it that this hedgehog is making me feel…he's not close to Sonic but…its…similar. He's cute too…that night we spent…' _Thought the Squirrel as she turn and saw that the Boat and its passengers disembarked .

As the citizens and villagers began to adjust and create a suitable haven for their loved ones, the Freedom Fighters began to set up scout and defensive positions around the make shift position.

As the Majestic Squirrel watch, the only things she partly focused on was the argument with Raul and Grey as Max kept cleaning and focusing his base as they complained, Antoine fixing his weapon as Bunnie kept debating with the best slept spot would be as Sonic helped Amy settle her tent while Cream and Blaze played their kiddy games.

As she saw the Blue Speedster and his new girlfriend debate on which way they would sleep, a pain stitched at her heart as she saw the Pink Hedgehogette kiss his cheek. Before then she could stop them, Sally began to sniff and cry silently. She still didn't admit it but as she saw her ex and her rival/best friend together, she felt the pain.

" Why her….I knew him before they met on Little Planet…how can he pick her over me…" said Sally sadly to her self. As these thoughts of sadness and despair seeped into her, they soon turned to bitter rage and anger to Sonic and Amy. But the more she raged the more she felt that it was only right that she let go of him and move on.

And once again she felt her pain change to some hope as she now turned her attention to Shadow and Omega, while their female companion left heading to assist Knuckles and Rose adjust their tent. The more she stared and pondered at Shadow, the closer she kept walking to him.

"Sal? Your highness?"

Her dazed walked was interrupted by Raul, who was both concerned and nervous for interrupting the princess.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Most of the troops from Knothole and from Aquatic have finished up the preparations for defenses. But….some of the towns folk wish to know what's the next move for their sakes. I myself too, Ma'am." Said the Puma as he looked at her.

"Have 3 men take first watch and security around the camp. We'll need one now to watch and alternate every 2 hours and keep everyone where they are supposed to be." she said as he gave a nod and went off.

'_Why can't I just go and talk to her…' _Thought Shadow as he continued to rustle and move his bag and swords while Omega continued to tie down the tent.

"Is something troubling you Shadow?" Asked the Robot as he looked at his companion.

"…its something I doubt you were built to understand, Omega. Call that a sign of no disrespect." answered the Black Hedgehog as he finished making the interior of the tent.

"Does it involved the emotion you mobians call Love?" asked Omega as he tied down the tent.

"…I stand corrected…yes. It does…I hope…" Said Shadow as he closed his eyes and looked at his bed and zipped it open.

"I have no knowledge of you and Ms Rouge in this affair…"

"…well that's not happening anymore …she and I separated for good this time, and for the first time it's the best thing that Bat-Girl did was right other than reviving us and making us work together…" said Shadow as he pulled out a .45 and made sure it was loaded as Omega got inside the tent.

"…Do you still care for her?"

"…as a friend…Always…but as a lover…its I don't think so anymore"

Just then a subtle knock was heard at the tent entrance, alerting the hedgehog and robot. As Shadow got close a voice was heard.

"Its me …I just wanna ask something…"

Sighing Shadow opened it to see Rouge standing there, face slightly red but serious, eyes red from crying but was sober.

"Yeah?"

As he said that she took a deep breath and let it go, then looked up. Aqua met red as the bat and hedgehog looked at each other. Suddenly hugs were exchanged.

" I'm sorry"

"Me too…*sniff*"

The two broke apart and smiled as the robot did the one thing that surprised the flight and speed of Team Dark…Omega hugged them.

"Registering 'Love' in memory banks" Said Omega who now felt something that people thought robots had no chance in their lives…..friendship and love.

That is till he heard two voices in pain.

"Omega! I know you mean well Hun but you're crushing my ribs!"

"Let me go ya big palooka!"

However as they said this, the team laughed and hugged. As they separated, Shadow then saw a figure behind the tent that was the form of a squirrel. Rouge then too saw it and smiled.

"Hooked on her still Shady?"

All he did was smirk like he was going to fight…or do something crazy. This was all the Jewel Hunter needed to know as she smiled.

"Go get some then Hun. Show her the dark side of fun" she smiled and spanked Shadow gently to get him moving.

" But…"

Rouge hushed him with a gentle kiss and smile.

"Don't sweat it…you're more than a ex…you along with big guy here…lets just say we're one ODD family now." smiled the bat as she hugged Shadow with a tight hug and nodded him off as Shadow went to go chase love again.

Watching the closest man she had in her heart next to her Father and best friend and rival, Rouge smiled as Shadow went to go woo a princess and potentially other love she may have in life. All she felt was a small pain knowing now she lost a love but she gained a brother.

"Brother not detected in Databanks. Need more material and research on new term found." Said a monotone voice.

All Rouge did was laugh and smile.

As he chased after her, Shadow smiled as he saw Sally head to her hut and slipped in yawning…

_**ITS LEMON TIME! NOW ENJOY!**_

Sally just stepped in her hut yawning and removed her vest and was to take off her blouse when she heard a knock at the entrance. As she turned she saw the same man who calmed and eased her pain the night the Sonic Team came to Knothole. And as she saw him she smiled and hugged him.

Shocked, all he did was returned the hug and smiled.

"That's a good Hello, milady." said Shadow as he pecked her temple. As he did she turned and pressed her own lips against his in a deep gentle kiss.

All Sally could do is return the deep kiss as she felt her inner needs and urges hit her as she held him close by his quills and press against him. Shadow responded with cupping and rubbing her curves as he deepened the kiss and gave subtle pinches to her butt as he cup then daringly spanked her butt, earning a squeak and moan from the squirrel princess as she giggled and broke the kiss. Taking advantage of this, he snuck low and nibbled and sucked on her neck earning a few gasps and moans as she held on tight to him whimpering for more as he stripped her of her blue vest and shirt and bite and nibbled down her curves to her breasts and licked them and kissed them.

"Oooooh Shadow….that feels so good." She cooed as she reached under his shirt and removed his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his abs and muscles as he teased her nipples to life while she played with his body.

The moans and touches were just feeble attempts for them to quell the fire in their hearts as they knew it was going to be soon till they had to follow through with their urges as Shadow cupped and rubbed her breasts he lowered her to the makeshift bed she had and undid her boots and clothing.

Taking his chance, Shadow took a long hard look on the Princess in her glory. Curves subtle and smooth met perfection to beauty as he smiled warmly at the Squirrel who blushed but smiled as she nodded at him to resume. Acting on impulse alone, Shadow rubbed the soft warmth of her clit and teased it with a finger and kissed her deeply, causing moans and pants to come from Sally.

Subtle then stronger moans rang as she felt her loves fingers work on her clit and inner walls as he started to finger and stroke them as she blushed shaking. He kept rubbing and fingering her as he kissed her deeply and whispered.

"Does it feel good my dear?"

All Sally could do was to moan and nod blushingly as he kept teasing and rubbing, causing her to get wetter and tighter on his fingers. She lowered his pants and boxers down slowly and take his semi-harden cock and stroke it, causing him to blush gently but smile as he kept fingering and stroking. Both now at the eve of release , they sped up their actions and groaned and moaned in unison.

With both of them speeding up their actions, all they could do was pant and moan. With one last plunge of his finger and one last jerk of her hand, Shadow and Sally just moaned and let go as they finished their mutual masturbation together. Leaning down and winking naughtily at him, Sally started to lick and clean his waist and cock of his cum as he pulled back licking his fingers like he had the best damn meal while purring.

She then got up and sat on his face winking, clit and juices filled his nostrils as he held her above and started to tease , lick and suck hard on her nub, causing her to moan and pant.

"Oh Shiiit! Shadow!" She panted out moaning as she held his head there as he nibbled and sucked hard on her nub. Whimpering she decided to play with her own nipples as Shadow kept up with the oral pleasure. She shivered and moaned grinding as she felt a second orgasm come close.

"Shadow…oh god Shadow! Please I'm close darling!"

All this do was cause Shadow to smirk and stop. This confused Sally and look down.

"Huh? W-why stop?" she shivered.

"Heh…" all he did was smirk at her as she got mad and whined. "Shadow! You better-OHHHH! Oh gods!" was all she could say as Shadow bit down hard and sucked her nub between his teeth thrilling her. Ever more close she moaned and was dripping when he stopped again.

"Dammit Shadow! This is too cruel!"

"Your sounds say otherwise, Your Highness." smirked the Ebony hedgehog as he did it again this time longer and flicked his tongue against her nub. She whined and pulled her lovers arm to claw at causing him to smirk.

"Shadow please! Make me cum!" Whined the Squirrel as she shivered.

"say please my dear…" all he did after that was tease his mates nub with his nose and tongue causing her to shake and moan shivering.

"PLEASE!" she sobbed as she felt it get too close but was steady leaving her.

"as you wish…" Shadow rewarded her with a soft deep long slow lick, his tongue pressing against her G-spot. This was the trigger to Sally as she sobbed moan and cum squirting on her boyfriend's face moaning his name.

Smirking Shadow licked her clean as she leaned down and licked her boyfriend's face and kissed deeply, sharing the taste as she shake blushing. This caused him to rub caress and massage her lower hips making her blush and shiver. As he did, she tried to regain and settle her breath as she purred in pleasure kissing his neck and nuzzling it.

Once he was hard and ready with her breathing calmed, he kissed her ear and whispered, "Finale?"

Sally nodded and blushed as he moved her on the bed while she spread her legs and showed an angelic look and smile as she nodded when he press his cock close to her opening.

"First time?" He asked blushing. She shook her head no then asked. "Yours?"

He nodded causing her to blush and hold him dearly. She was happy to know she was going to have a handsome hedgehog give her what he never gave anyone. His first time.

Sliding in deep and slow, he groaned as she gripped him whimpering. 'She's so damn tight…its intoxicating…' he thought as he waited for her to accustom to him moaning slightly in pain.

Giving the reassuring nod, Sally braced herself for it as Shadow started to thrust and groan as he started to move. Her moans and touches were warmth to him as he groan speeding up causing her to blush and moan.

"Harder please…" She cooed as she nuzzled and kissed his neck causing him to drive in more force into his thrusts. Blushing and moaning was his reward from her as she bit down on his shoulder as he thrust harder and now more faster while she gripped moaning. Biting down on his shoulder, all she could do was hold on whimpering, she then kiss and licked where she marked him.

Groaning, Shadow keep going, thrusting and grinding his cock deep into her wetness as he now tease and hammered her g-spot. As she shake and shivered all she wondered how much more could she endure till she and him let go. Pulling him down for a deep kiss all she could was blush and moan.

"So hard…so big…Shadow…please don't stop!"

"I am not planning on it just yet babe…" He grunted back filling his Princess with more and more of him as he hammered her pussy mercilessly, causing her to sob and moan as she felt her release getting more and more close.

"Shadow I cant take it! I have to cum love please let me cum!" shivered the princess as she held on tight to her lover while he grunted hard and kept going.

"Me too your Highness. Let it out please. I have to cum too!" Shouted the Ultimate Life form as she grabbed him for a deep kiss as they moaned their names and came hard, shivering and moaning enough that possibly woke the residential campers.

Shaking and panting, Shadow slid off her and pulled Sally on top and gave her a deep long loving kiss, his tongue teasing and massaging her own as she returned it blushing. Resting on his chest, Sally purred and shivered as she nuzzled close to the white fur on his chest.

_**Lemons over :D**_

Resting her on his chest, Shadow covered her up and cuddles as they spooned. As they closed their eyes resting after a long period of sex, a knock was heard at the tent.

"Princess Sally!? Are you ok!?"

Sally and Shadow bolted up and blushed mega red as they looked at the tent flap and blushed. They hastily covered up when Rose and Max came in with their weapons, clad in pj's looking alert.

One look was on their face and one word was in their heads.

'Shit….'

_**LOL NOT the ending ya'll expected DID YA!~? don't worry I was planning to make it worse but I'm not that cruel. Anyway that does chap 9 of this story. I'm MEGA sorry I haven't responded to the people who read and favored this story and my other stories. Work was hell, my mom was in the hospital and my Girlfriend…well more like…Fiancée were busy planning our lives. But I'm back now, I'm free as much as I can and I will resume this story and A Puma's Legacy. So please I'm sorry for lacking for 2 years and all but being an adult isn't all Dancing and Toothbrushes.**_

_**I'm back and I'm gonna finish these stories I planned if it KILLS ME!**_

_**Zhao Yun320**_


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble on the Big Bridge

Past Of Shadow by Zhao Yun 320

_Ok back again with another chapter of Past of Shadow. Btw happy new year all. Looks like the Mayans were wrong. Anyway heres Chap 10 of Past of Shadow. Per Usual I don't own Sonic team and such. They are the property of Sega. I Own Raul the Puma, my friends and gf own Frank Max and Rose. And also I don't own the song Indestructible. It is the property of Disturbed (best damn war song for MW3 and BO2)._

_Enjoy and review. I beg of ya to review some more. I want your opinion on what I write_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chap: 10 Trouble on Big Bridge**

**50 miles from Sakura Hill **

Morning came too soon to all in the Mobian settlement yet too long as the members of the Freedom Fighters and Sonic Team decided to plan a payback on Black Doom's forces and to retake some land lost to Eggman's troupe as well. However no plan was to mind while some decided to risk small operations but the biggest came from Franklin and Tails during a Recon.

Both were scoping, Frank with a Suppressed MSR and Tails watching with a pair of binoculars when they saw something. A horde of both Black Arms and Egg-bots (don't ask why I use that the guy always uses Egg on his machines so why the exceptions'?) Tails gasped quietly as Franklin stayed calm.

"See what I'm seeing Frank?" Asked the two tailed Kitsune as he had a look of shock.

All Frank could do was look as he growled and holstered his rifle and sword, he and Tails got up silently and tried to get out of the area without trying to alert the guards. Silently they crept out of the section soft and silently till they spotted a few stragglers. Fortunately they were just soldiers with no means of contacting their squad mates.

UNfortunately they spotted and had their guns on the two kitsunes before they knew it.

"HALT! Do not move or we fire" Said the Robot patrol that spotted the two. Beside him was two Black Arm warriors with phasers and had them pointed at the two. Reaching up with their hands, Tails and Frank could only offer a surrender as the robot started to go forward to capture them. However that was interrupted when 3 silenced shots rang and had hit its chest plate.

The two alien escorts turned and were greeted with a boot and gloved hand knocking them out. Tails and Frank could only smile as Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were behind them shaking their heads. Bidding the two to hurry and move the 5 headed back to the village.

**Sakura Hill**

As the two paced, Sonic and Raul could only wait and hold out till the scouts return and bring news. That and they were bored resulting to a Staring Contest. So far only Sonic had blinked once as Raul's eyes were starting to water.

"Blink you pincushion…"

"You first you mountain humper…"

During this time Sally passed them and shook her head as she continued to help a rabbit family move their stuff into their new hut as the two kept staring. Like the two she was on edge but unlike the two, she rather do something productive rather than damage her eyeballs.

The duo's staring contest wasn't over even after Amy and Blaze brought the two some food and nudge them to move to eat however they still stared. Rose and Max even tried them to move but still they didn't as they kept up their contest. It was one of the foolish little things they couldn't stop the two from doing.

It was only when Tails and the others came in did they both blinked. Both tried to call each other out on who blinked first.

"Sonic…we got problems….we need to see Aunt Sally.." Started Tails but was cut off by the two fighting.

"HA you Blinked!"

"Shut it you idiot you blinked first!"

"No I didn't!"

"Liar! You damn dirty Liar! You did!"

"You did first!"

The arguing didn't stop even when Sally came over with Rose and Amy while they watched the two arguing. All the 8 can do was watch the two speedsters argue. It got to the point Shadow was massaging his temples and slapped them upside their head but it didn't stop em till Amy slammed her hammer on Sonic's temple and Rose backhanded Raul upside his head.

"Ow!" "Owwww!"

"When you two are done. Perhaps we can listen to what Tails and Frank have to say." Said Sally as she had her hands on her hips sighing.

All the others could do was laugh at the two as they nodded in embarrassment. As they got up Tails told Sally about the upcoming attack. Nodding Sally turned to Rose and gave her instructions. A quick salute and nod was returned as Rose ran to round up the other members of the Freedom Fighters while Shadow was charged with watching the camp.

**Main Camp Hut**

"As you may know…Tails and Franklin have spotted a convoy of Black Arms coming up the Big Bridge with a large supply of troops. As you can also see from what they showed us." Started her Highness as she pointed to a picture. "A large offensive squad is on route to the camp. It appears that they are on the last stage of their attack that they mean to bring a quick end to our side of this war."

"When will they be here Sal?" asked Sonic as he looked at the division she just pointed.

"They're about 26 mins away and counting. From what we know they will hit Big Bridge by then but after that they will not be stopped. From what we see and know, the Bridge itself is the only method the Black Arms are using for transport."

As she said this, Shadow and Raul decided an idea for this but it was still on Sally to approve it.

"We need any type of plan we can use to stop em. So any ideas please?"

"Your Highness?" Started Raul as he raised his hand. The others turned to him and he resumed.

"If they are indeed marching on Big Bridge then we have a method." he then approached the map and tapped it.

"if we were to have a team to secure the front of the bridge that leads towards the hill…we could cause some havoc. While that happens a second team will be able to engage them from the rear."

"I see but we still need a way to stop their main force along the bridge. We know damn well both squads wont hold their own while they fight. Either way we split it, Lt. they will be out matched and out numbered" Said Sally as she saw this. From there Shadow took over as the others rambled.

"But your Highness…there is a way." he then pointed to the struts of the bridge and smirk.

"while our squads hold them off on top of the bridge, the 3rd strike team can do a little 'remodeling' on the bridge" as he did that he picked up a explosive and showed it.

All Sally and the others did was smirk knowing what the Black Hedgehog had in mind.

**Big Bridge**

As the combined armies marched, two men were in front. One was a Black Arms Commander the other was none other than Eggman's estranged nephew and right hand man, Snively who had a league of Swat-Bots following. Frowning slightly as they marched in tandem with the collation forces, clearly disgusted at the fact they had to work together.

'_What was uncle thinking when he wanted us to work together…still as long as we finally crush those pathetic Freedom Fighters…then I can waste my time on these slimy aliens…heh heh heh…it wont be long…'_ Thought the man as he held up the sign to halt. As he did he saw something that gave some joy… a Group of Freedom Fighters who were armed waiting for them.

"What do we have here? A sad attempt to delay what is going to be inedible?" Smirked Snively as Sonic himself with his sword Calborn in hand, smirking back.

_Another mission_

_The powers have called me away_

_Another timeTo carry the colors again_

_My motivation_

_An oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor_

_Of coming back home again_

"Nope…you see a chance given to you to retreat and tell your sad Uncle Egg-for-Brains to get off our land and never dirty it again. Same for you ya black bean Freaks.." said Sonic to both.

Needless to say Snively and the Black Arms commander growled and pulled their weapons out ready to charge but they heard a commotion from behind. Turning they saw Raul's faction of troops behind their main force. And he too was smiling.

"If not…lets just say neither you nor your squads are going to leave this bridge alive…" in his hand was Shadow Dragon and on his back was his Hawk Edges.

Both commanders growled and gave the word for both their armies to attack their enemy.

_No explanation_

_Will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried in me_

_My true vocationAnd now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover_

_A war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other sideA terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

As the two sides clashed like the rage of Titans before them began, neither the Swat-bots or Black Arms Elites notice the ground unit that were along the scaffolding of the bridge where Shadow, Rouge and Amy were beginning to lay the explosives to accomplish their tasks. But they were not trying to shut out the sounds of battle above them.

_Another reason_

_Another cause for me to fight_

_Another fuse uncovered_

_Now, for me to lightMy dedication_

_To all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders_

_With not a regret_

_A declaration_

_Embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder_

_Of how we began_

_No hesitation_

_When I am commanding the strike_

_You need to know_

_That you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown_

_How I've become_

Sonic himself was engaged against a large group of Swat-Bots that he destroyed with ease with Knuckles and Tails backing him while the other end was Raul, Rose and Max laid waste of the Black Arms. Knowing they were not to win by forces they took it lax on their fighting to cover as decoys to get their friends job done.

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other sideA terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of waarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Sonic managed to match Snively's attacks blow for blow while the Swat-Bots were destroyed with Knuckles and Tails attempt to back and help their friend but were too pre-occupied with the replacements of the ones they destroyed. The same situation was on Rose's and Max's end while Raul was seen killing the group he fought but was struggling with the Black Arms commander who was skilled with the sword as well. Counter and parry were all that were done till Raul manage to knock back and stab the commander but not kill him. The anger and attack only fueled the flames of their fighting.

Max finally got enough momentum to allow Rose to help Raul out, he was then joined by Omega who was relieving some burden from the Bear who manage to strike 10 down with one single swipe.

"Are they done down on our end?!" Questioned Max to Team Dark who were busy.

"Yeah…our side is done. All that's left is the Chaotix and Sally's end." answered Rouge as she decapitated a B.A soldier with a powerful roundhouse as Shadow started to use his sword to help Omega cover Rose.

_I'm…._

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side_

_A terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I am indestructible ( indestructible.)_

Linking up with Raul, Rose managed to sever a few Black Arms that were trying a sneak attack on Raul as he twisted and impaled a few others before resuming his fight with the commander . As he did he noticed that Amy and Team Dark returned, nodding to Sonic and his side, they started to disengage the enemy but the commander wasn't going to face defeat at Raul again.

"Fight me you coward!" it roared at Raul and gone for a stab for him. All the puma did was deflect it and handspring back.

On Sonic's end, several of the Swat-Bots were destroyed, fried or smashed in by the combine might of the Sonic Team and Amy as they kept hacking and smashing them in, all that remained was the second wave and Snively who was fairing well against Sonic and Calborn. Blocking the next two slashes, the last having their blades clashed and their faces up close. One Smirking one angry.

"Give it up you fur ball…uncle Ivo will have Acorn Kingdom finally. You will NOT stop us nor will you save this Bridge!" shouted Snively.

All Sonic did was smirk and wink.

"Who said we were gonna save it?" said the cocky hedgehog as he pressed his free wrist against the blade and Calborn had the hint and press hard against Snively's own sword and knock him away on his butt.

"SONIC! RAUL! GET YOUR ASSES OFF~! WE'RE GONNA BLOW IT NOW!"

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other sideA terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

Both team leaders nodded and ran as fast as they can off the bridge, as they did, the Chaotix leader and Knuckles with the second Squad of the Freedom Fighters stood at one end. At that time the squad in charge detonated the explosives, adding more haste to the two Teams on the bridge.

However, the commander of the Black Arms chased after Raul himself angry as he abandoned his men on the bridge while Max and Big with the other half of the FF blocked the others from following.

"I WILL NOT FAIL! YOU WILL DIE PUMA!" Roared the Alien as Raul sighed and grabbed his Sword and crossed blades this time Sonic supported Raul in the fight. While they were away, the bridge behind the commander and Snively started to give way and underneath they felt the tremor of the bridge was felt as the explosives went off, destroying the bridges supports.

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of Warrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

The combined weight of the Black Arms and Robots gave it all it need to sway and fall deep in the river, either drowning or short circuiting the army to their doom, over it were the cheers of the Princess and the Freedom Fighters. Snively and the Black Arms commander was placed as P. and were bound.

**Sakura Hill Main Encampment**

As the cheers and smiles were on the Freedom Fighters, only few were serious. With the cheering dying down, Sally and Raul looked at the two Prisoners who were growling quietly as they were bound.

"Interrogate them and find what you can. We need to play catch up on them and when you find something tell me." Sally told Raul.

" Any problems or limits to my methods your Highness?" the Puma, all smiles. All Sally did was shake her head as Raul smirked and grabbed a Tack Hammer.

"Ok me compadres…we're gonna have a party eh…"started Raul as he dragged them to the room behind them. All the group could do was shake their heads as this happen, it then changed when Sonic turned to Sally.

"what now?"

"We wait…this is one of the most boring moments un-" "AAAHHH" was all that was said till the scream of Snively filled the room.

Shadow and Amy had a look of shock as the scream was loud followed by a shout. They then saw Snively's face against the glass of the window of the door that acutally lead to the room they are in. as they looked, they saw Raul have Snively against the door with his face against the wall and in-between that and the door. As this happened Raul just punched against the door.

"TALK BITCH! TALK!" was heard from Raul as he did this. He kept punching as Snively screamed.

"You're crushing my head!" all that earned was more punches to the door, putting more pressure on Snively's head.

Sonic was slack jawed as he heard that, Cream covered hers and Cheese's ears as the scream happened again. Max shook his head as he looked to Sally.

"Why give him that? You know hes gonna keep it up till they do talk."

"Eh just a way of Reward. But still one second."

Sally went over and tapped to tell Raul to settle down on the interrogation as she came back she was White faced.

"What now babe?" Said Shadow as he looked.

"He was asking for some one for some salt…"

The group sweat dropped as they went upstairs as the screams of Snively and the Black Arms solder resumed.

While waiting, Sonic was seen drinking some water when he looked at the landscape above the hill. If it weren't for the phobia he had of water, he would loved to stay at this hill side and settle from the stress of the City. During this he felt two warm arms wrap around his stomach, the familiar scent of Cherries filled his nose as he smiled.

"Hey Ames…" he turned and saw his girlfriend smiling at him as she held on to him. Amy nuzzled and purred when she felt Sonic return his embrace.

"Thought you could use some cheer from today. You kind of gave me a scare babe." said Amy as she kissed his cheek, looking at his emerald eyes, gently smiling.

Sighing but smiling Sonic gave Amy a gentle kiss and hugged her.

"Sorry for that babe. But you know what I do I do it for being a hero to those who need one…if not then one to you." he replied as he cuddled her close.

Shaking her head, Amy kissed his jaw and cuddled.

"I don't want a hero…I want what I fell for…" she said as she leaned up. Sonic could only lean down and smiled at her knowing she didn't lie there.

Their lips met, the gentle taste of cherries and watermelon mixed between their kiss as they shared the moment.

Watching from afar, Sally could only smile looking at them now happy that the Blue Speedster and Pink Rose could only find each other after their own hells. She was joined by Shadow as he was meditating.

"Still Strung over him, Sal?" asked the Ultimate Lifeform as he looked. Sally could only shake her head.

"no. he has some one he loves now…I'm jealous not of that I lost him…I'm jealous if any, is that I dunno if that's gonna stay with us love…" She said as she laid her head on his legs as she smiled. Shadow smirked and kissed her smiling. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Shadow smiled and looked at the hill.

He then clutched his head gently as he felt a pain coming back but as he did he saw something at the hill where Sonic and Amy were at. But it wasn't them it was just Sonic but he looked younger, with him was two other hedgehog, a violet and a lime green one, all smiling.

"_c'mon Sonia! A little more closer to Manic!" said a more younger voice where Current Shadow was. The Violet Hedgehog scooted closer to her little brothers and hugged them as she can. Sonic motion to Shadow to either move. The Current one could only gasp as he saw a smaller version of himself run over laughing smiling as he hopped in, Current Shadow turned and saw a camera and it flashed before it went off._

_As it did he heard the 4 hedgehog say Cheese and he feared he ruined the pictured. The smaller Sonic ran and grabbed the photo. And he showed that all 4 were in the picture. Current Shadow wasn't in it as he could only look in shock in this vision._

"_How'd it turn Shads?" asked Sonic as he looked smiling. The others then smiled as they were called by Matron Fox to rejoin the group._

"Shadow?" asked Sally as she watched him a look a fear on her face. Shadow snapped out of his vision and looked down.

"I…I can't stay…I have to go…" he said as he gently got Sally off his leg and got up and strapped on his Hover Boots.

"Shadow?! Wait!" said Sally as she pursued him trying to stop him.

He stayed silent as he went to grab his sword and handgun. Stepping through the camp he left Sally in tears as he kept walking.

"Sally?" Amy and Sonic over heard their conversation and followed the two.

"…he said hes going…" She tearfully said to Sonic and Amy as she hugged the two crying.

"…Ames…stay with Sal, I gotta see Shads and find out what hes up to…"

"Are you Serious?!" exclaimed Knuckles as he saw Shadow pack his bags and gear.

" Yeah.. I am…while I'm gone, watch Sal, Sonic and Rouge…I have to get some answers." said Shadow as he sheathed his Katana and started to head out.

"What about the others?! Where exactly are you goin!?"

Shadow didn't answer since he was too busy, focusing on his first destination. Ignoring the echidna's questions, he holstered his bag and gear on his Harley and grabbed his Helmet. The other Mobian residents could only watch as he started to walk his bike to the gates of the Camp.

"SHAD!" the one voice that stopped him in his track. He turned and sighed. Behind him was Sonic. And he wasn't smiling nor happy…he was both angry and curious.

"where are you going…" asked Sonic as he had Calborn in his hand.

"…don't try to stop me Sonic…stay here…" said the black hedgehog as he hopped on his bike and started it up.

He didn't get a chance to shift his gear when a sword was on his shoulder. Sighing he turned it off and the bike as he looked at Sonic.

"I need to find some answers…and I cant stay if the Black Arms are after me…" he said as he looked Sonic into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked the perplexed hedgehog.

"They are no longer after the Village…they're after you and Shadow."

They both turned and saw Raul and Frank behind Sonic. He wasn't happy either but he was calmer than Sonic. Franklin himself was upset with this.

"What?"

_Interrogation Room-2 hours ago_

"_I know you know something…so why not just spit it out before I do some damage you won't walk away from…" said an agitated Raul as he had a rag in his hand and was sweating._

_Snively was knocked out. He only told that the Black Arms made a temp truce with Eggman and decided to kill the fighters with the doctor if they help with an issue that the Commander knows of. So far, the Alien wasn't cooperating…that and was bleeding. Raul had smashed his face and cheeks with the Tact hammer earlier and had him tied to the chair._

_The alien was still defiant and spat at Raul's face, a streak of purple blood and spit trailed down Raul's cheek as all the puma did was wipe it off with the rag, rage silent building as he wiped. He then balled the rag up and stuffed it in the Aliens mouth and gagged him. The gag was soaked with both spit sweat and blood, making the commander gag in disgust._

_Going to a switch Raul growled angrily and flipped it, sending a current through the chair causing the alien to shriek and writhed in pain and cried in pain. Watching it, Raul waited a few then turned it of. Walking over to the alien, he removed the gag and started to pace._

"_You know…back in my days with GUN…we used to out source this kind of method. My CO…he taught me some of these methods…and usually when we didn't have him we would flip a switch and the power wouldn't come on for hours, it would upset and aggravate our tempers. We would then resort to acid drips on the bare skin, nail pulling. Hell…we would use pliers to pull out the teeth and then shove em in broken gums. Then twist the nerves of the tooth… it took hours but it was results needed." he said to the alien, letting know the predicament he was in._

"_But here in good old Knothole we have a nice even flow of power…we could just flip on the switch and the power would stay on for Hours and Hours…" he said turning to the Alien. Snively silently blessed himself for not being in the alien's shoes as Raul turned to it again._

_The Alien however was still defiant and spat again, both scared and calling Raul's bluff. Enraged Raul stuffed the rag back in it's mouth and flipped the switch on again this time it was on for longer. The Alien then cried its pain through the gag as he begged for it to stop._

_Turning it off Raul then ungagged the alien._

"_I'm growing tired of these games you freak. Either you tell me what Black Doom is up to and why he sided with Egg-for-Brains or I'll leave the switch on till Tails has to repair the power source!" he said as he grabbed his handgun and pointed at the aliens temple. It whimpered._

"_OK OK I'll TALK!" _

_Raul looked at it and growled. _

"_Lord Doom wanted to resume his earlier project with Shadow….he was going to execute all but Shadow and his brother. Then he was to bring them for reanimation and the ritual…" it gasped as it looked at Raul._

"_What Ritual!?" _

"_NOO I CANT TELL! THE WRATH OF BLACK DOOM WILL FALL ON ME!" _

_*Smack!* _

_The Pistol whip from Raul silenced the alien as he clocked the gun again and held it at the alien's head._

"_He won't help you…nor is he gonna be the one to kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know…now talk or else…"_

_The alien didn't want to know what else as it looked at Raul, scared beyond all rational thought._

"_He wants retribution for what Gerald Robotnik and the other two Mobians did to him before he was sent back to the comet!"_

"_How!? And who do you mean? Shadow and Sonic weren't around THAT long…"_

"…_.pant….pant….He…he wants to enslave Sonic and Shadow…the sons of Jules the Hedgehog and the son of Jettison the Hawk the 4__th__…he said that if the Gerald's grandson would help…he would give him Knothole and the throne with his help while he take the world!" the commander cried in pain and panted._

"…_Jettison…aww SHIT!" said Raul. He knew who he meant and sighed. He had to tell the others this._

_The alien saw Raul get up and cried for freedom._

"_Please let me out…I'm begging you"_

_Raul then made it to the door freeing Snively who was knocked out again and was dragging him._

"_PLEASE! I don't know any more please let me gooo!"_

_Raul then turned to the alien and looked him in the eyes._

"_I believe you…" _

_The alien then was relieved when he heard that…but it's fear was returned with Raul's last sentence it will hear in its life._

"_but that won't save you…" the flip of the switch triggered the dying screams of the Alien…_

_End Flashback…_

"Hes after Shadow and you….he is also after…." said Raul as stopped…he didn't want to reveal more.

"Wait…you said….Jettison's Son…" Said Sonic as he thought. His eyes then widen as he looked at Raul. He then turned to the rest of the team.

"Knux, Tails…you two have to come with me now!" said Sonic seriously. Shadow himself left as Raul explained this. This surprised Amy Rouge and Cream as they looked at the two.

Turning on the dime, Raul went to his knee and looked down towards Sally.

"Your Highness, I must leave you for a little while…I have to help Sonic and his friends with this please." He said as Sally nodded and assigned Rose, Max, and Frank to go with him.

_**Time for some Answers for our Black Hedgehog and time for some needed Relief for the teams. **_

_**Shadow: Geez what is keeping you?**_

_**Me: bite me, I'm trying to get this story as good as I can.**_

_**Sonic: well at least you're back. Btw whats with the torture scene?**_

_**Raul: Yeah…why the HELL did you have me act like Liam Neeson?**_

_**Me: A) I liked the movie B) trying to get this story to live up to its Rating and C) its my idea so bite me.**_

_**Cream: is the bad scenes over? *is scared***_

_**Me: yes srry Cream. *hands her an Ice Cream Cone.***_

_**Cream: YAY! *noms it* ^^**_

_**Me: works all the time. Anyway read and review and I'll post more all. Thanks for reading and I'll get back to you. *does the Jedi mind trick* this story is in need of your review….you want to review it…please review it…**_

_**Zhao Yun320**_


End file.
